Tell Me Again
by Gleek-A-Zoid
Summary: Quinn tells the story of how she won Rachel's heart to her kids. Faberry/Puckurt/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tell Me Again  
**Major Characters/****Pairings:** Rachel/Quinn, Sam, Kurt/Puck, Brittney/Santana, Finn, Artie/Tina  
**Past Mentions:**Quinn/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Sam/OC  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:**Just read it! Faberry Purt Brittana  
**Author's Note:**I got the idea when my great grandma was telling me a story about her and my great grandpa met in 1928!

**Disclaimer-** Sadly I don't own Glee :(

* * *

The Ipod went on and the dancing began. There was a girl, about nine or ten dancing around her room. Her name is Beth Puckerman Berry-Fabray. She lived with her two mom's. She was dancing around her room to her favorite song, Dynamite. Her brown hair neatly in a ponytail. She had on a somewhat large sweatshirt with her name on it, she also had on a pair of blue jeans that fit her figure quite nicely. She danced around her room crazily unaware that her mom Quinn was watching her through the open crack in the door. Quinn walked in with a smile on her face. Beth jumped off her bed and turned off her ipod not eyeing her mom out of embarrassment.

"Good song?" Quinn asked walking into the room slowly. Beth nodded as her checks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hi Mommy" Beth said sitting on her bed, just then a petite brunette poked her head through the door. She had an apron on that read Future Star. She was slightly shorter than Quinn and had chocolate eyes.

"Beth, I'm making dinner what do you want?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, can I get chicken nuggets mama?" She asked, The girl nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute Rach" Quinn said placing a kiss on Rachel's lips before she left. Quinn slowly took a seat next to Beth who was looking out the window.

"Mommy" She asked taking a seat next to Quinn. Quinn intertwined her fingers and placed them on her lap.

"When will daddy be here?" She asked anxiously

"Him and uncle Kurt will be here tomorrow" Quinn said running her hand down Beth's cheek.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked, Beth reached back and tightened her ponytail before answering.

"How did you know?" She asked

"Know what pumpkin?" Quinn asked looking into her daughters brown eyes.

"How did you know that you were gay?" Beth clarified. Quinn turned her head and looked nervously at her feet.

"This isn't because your gay right" She confirmed, Beth nodded.

"NO! It's just that all my friends have a mommy and daddy. I have a mommy and a mama. I kinda want to know, how you knew. Just in case" Beth said with a small grin growing across her face. Quinn took a gulp and nodded.

"You" She said, Beth looked at her mother as if she had two heads "You made me realize"

"How" Beth said inching closer to her mother

"When I was pregnant with you, I don't need to go into detail because you know that story, your father was always flirting with me, But I had feelings for aunt Santana. I thought it was hormones but once I had you and went back to glee club I still had the feelings for Santana and new feeling for mama. So I realized that it may not have been the hormones"

"Did you come out right away like uncle Kurt?" Beth asked, Quinn moved a strand of hair from Beth's face and shook her head.

"No, but he was the first one I told. I felt like he was the only one I could go to at that time." Quinn admitted. She patted her daughters leg and headed for the door.

"Mommy" Beth asked. Quinn turned around, her fingers still on the doorknob.

"Can you tell me the story of you and Mama again?" She asked. Quinn sighed and took a seat next to her.

"OK, now where to begin?" Quinn said placing an arm around her daughters shoulders pulling her close.

**I need 5 reviews to**** put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Eventidesky- Thank you, its going to go far haha_

_Manda. MAB- I will put up may chapters thank you_

_KittySquyres- Thank you!_

_Colonel Sensei- Thank you very much_

_Lestobiosis- Thank you I looked and now feel foolish about it. I will double check my story next time. Thank you very much!_

_Mattii16- Thank you there will be more more more! haha_

_

* * *

_

"You ready?" Quinn asked placing an arm around her daughters shoulder. Beth nodded.

"Ok"

* * *

I lay in a hospital bed. I had just given birth and my daughter was right next to me in her little crib, she was bald and had bright brown eyes. Just then the nurse came in.

"Quinn you have a visitor" She said, I nodded. She walked away with a smile and then came in Rachel Berry. Her wavy brown hair lay over her chasmire sweater. Her brown eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"What are you doing here Berry?" I asked coldly. Something was different about Rachel. Not looks wise but something else, mabey it was her smooth skin. WAIT WHAT? Rachel Berry does not have smooth skin and does NOT look nice.

"I came to see you and Beth and give you some news" She said warming me with a small smile and walking toward me. I smiled back but quickly wiped it off my face.

"We lost Reginals" She said with a tear forming in her eye. I felt like I wanted to hug her but I didn't.

"So" I answered. No matter what she did she was always going to be man-hands Berry I reminded myself.

"I also wanted to know if you would like to sing a song with me when you get back to glee" She said. She smiled a 100 watt smile that made me almost want to laugh. I didn't though.

"Sure Berry now can you please go so my baby won't catch a illness from you." I said looking her in the eye coldly. She frowned then soon left. What was happening to her? _I do not like man-hand and Im not gay! It's just some hormones left over from the pregnacy. God feel's its wrong for a girl to be in love with a girl. Besides I had sex with Puck so that clarifies that im not gay! I guess the light was hitting RuPaul in the right way that she looked almost HUMAN! Let me get some sleep._ With that I turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wait mommy, I thought you liked mama?" Beth questioned. Quinn cleared her throught.

"I did! But not at that time. When I was in high school before I didn't like mama. I hated her for a really long time" Quinn explained.

"How could you hate mama?" Beth yelled in shock. Quinn patted her shoulder.

"I felt this weird feeling whenever I looked at her. I thought it was beacuse I hated her, not because I liked her" Quinn stated.

"Get on with the story mommy" Beth complained.

"It was a few day's after I gave birth to Beth. I just learned that we were givin another year of glee club. Rachel was having a party..."

* * *

I entered my car on the way to Rachel's for a end-of-the-year party. I groaned as I turned on the car. A few minutes later I was at Rachel's. I knocked on the door thinking of the reason why I was even there. The door opened, there was Rachel in a bright pink robe. Her wet hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eye's grew and she almost dropped the hair dryer in her hand.

"Quinn! I wasn't expecting people for another 30 minutes!" Rachel said welcoming me in. I took a seat on the leather couch and admired the finger food's placed on the coffee table.

"Oh sorry" I said. What else could I say?

"There are drinks on the table, my dad's will be out all night and I am going to go get changed. Make yourself at home" She said walking off into the bathroom. For 10 minutes I sat on the couch listening to the sound of a hair dryer behind the bathroom door. A few minutes later I got up to get a drink. I walked in the kitchen to find Coca-cola, water and orange juice. I poored myself some coke. I turned around and saw Rachel in the kitchen doorframe.

She wore a light blue mini skirt with white top and blue high heels. Her hair was straightned and a light pink blush covered her cheeks that held a smile. I gulped at the sight. She looked HOT! _What no! She is not hot she is ugly Rachel Man-Hands Berry! SHE IS SOOO UGLY!_ I thought to myself, taking a sip from my coke.

"Im guessing the silence means I look nice?" Rachel said breaking the odd silence between us.

"You look.." I began. What could I say, hot? _IM NOT GAY!_ I reminded myself.

"Human" I said, Rachel lost the smile on her face. Then the doorbell rang. She rang out of the room. _Is she hot or is she ugly? _I asked myself as the rest of the glee club entered the house. There enterd Santana in her cherrios uniform. I licked my lips at the sight. I shook my head. _I am not gay! It is just the hormones left over from the pregnacy. _I reminded myself. I walked over to Mercedes and gave her a hug before sitting down on the couch. Puck pulled out a empty beer bottle. Santana smiled

"PUCK! truth or dare?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Who decided we would play truth or dare?" Mercedes asked clearly annoyed by the idea

"I did" Santana said coldly

"Dare, duh!" Puck said leaning back on the leather couch.

"I dare you to make out with Brittney" Santana said. Puck shrugged and started to make out with Brittney next to him.

"STOP ALREADY!" I yelled after about 2 minutes. Puck and Brittney pulled apart and Puck spun the bottle.

"RACHEL! Truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth" Rachel said confidently. I smiled but soon wiped it off my face.

"Besides Finderella, who do you have a crush on in this room?" Santana asked smugly. I sighed, this was getting boring.

"Puck, he has good arms." Rachel said. I spun the bottle ignoring the wolf calls from Puck.

"ME, I pick truth" I shouted before any side conversations could be made.

"Have you ever had a crush on a girl" Santana asked me licking her lips. I gulped quietly and thought a moment.

"NO! Im no les!" I clarified. Santana chuckled before spinning the bottle. I looked at Kurt, the way he was looking at me was weird.

"Kurt can I see you in the kitchen?" I asked leading the way into the kitchen. Kurt smiled and followed me without a word said. When we reached the kitchen I turned to look at him, he smirked and had his hands across his chest.

"Well, well, well. When were you planning on telling me?" He asked, I looked at him confused.

"Tell you what?" I asked, his smirk grew bigger.

"That you are gay" He whispered. My mouth dropped and I almost lost my balance trying to think of how he would get such a horrid idea.

**Hope you like the first chapter! I worked hard on it!**

**I need 5 reviews to**** put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Anon- Thank you! There will be more._

_Big Fan- Quinn makes me laugh to! thanks_

_Colonel Sensei- Thank you! Yea, thats what I was going for. I wanted the reader to feel like it was being told._

_RedYellow11- Thanks! I like where its going also._

_Gleekbaby101- Thanks there will be music!_

* * *

"Wait I thought you told uncle Kurt?" Beth asked cross eyed

"Well, he was the first person to kinda find out" Quinn said shyly.

"Really!" Beth said surprised

"Yea he found out before I did" Quinn stated

"Now were was I?" Quinn asked

"Kurt found out" Beth reminded her, Quinn sighed as she began the story once again

* * *

"Well?" Kurt asked, with my mouth open and head full of questions I pulled him out of the kitchen by his collar.

"Me and Kurt have to go! See you later!"I said quickly dragging him out of the house and to my car. I sat in the drivers seat and him in the passenger seat. We sat in silence for 5 minutes before one of use spoke.

"I'm not gay" I told him, he smiled and laughed.

"Yes you are, I'm positive. The way you licked your lips when you saw Santana and in glee you couldn't keep your eyes off Rachel." Kurt said.

"But it's the hormones from the pregnancy" I told him, reassuring myself that I'm not gay. He laughed again.

"You had Beth 2 weeks ago! It's not hormones" He told me. _Am I gay? No I'm not, I have a crush on Puck! Right? Yea I do, I'm not gay!_

"I'm not gay" I told him again

"Can you describe Rachel for me?" Kurt asked with his arms folded and a sly look on his face. I sighed

"Annoying, big nosed, star-craved, cute, eavesdropper, man-hands, treasure trail..." I told him

"Did you just say cute?" Kurt asked me. I felt like my heart stopped.

"I...I...um...well you see I.." I tried to say, but I was unable to get the words out

"How do you explain that?" Kurt asked. I thought a moment

"Beth made me softer" I told him convinced

* * *

"I made you softer" Beth said exited

"Yes, now do you want me to finish the story or not." Quinn asked. Beth nodded excitedly.

* * *

"Admit that you are gay!" Kurt yelled, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I DON"T KNOW" I yelled back tears falling like waterfalls. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked as he wiped my eye's with his shirt sleeve.

"I...I...I...I don't know what I am" I said as tears fell down my cheeks. Kurt smiled as patted my shoulder.

"Just say it" Kurt told me calmly.

"I can't, god feels its wrong" I told him as my sobbing lightened.

"God won't be mad, just admit it" He told me. I took a deep breath knowing god would be angry at me

"I'm gay" I told him almost chocking on the words. He nodded

"Gay for who?" He asked calmly.

"Gay for Sanny and...and Man-hands Berry" I said as a tear left my eye.

"Good, now lets go get some ice cream so we can talk" Kurt said. I nodded and started the car.

"I'm hear for you" Kurt told me patting my shoulder as we drove off.

* * *

"DINNER!" Rachel called from the kitchen

"Come on I will continue the story at the table so mama can hear it" Quinn told Beth patting her shoulder and heading downstairs.

"That looks good babe" Quinn told Rachel pecking her lips and sitting down at the table.

"What were you two doing up there?" Rachel asked passing a bowl of salad around the table.

"Mommy was telling me the story of you and her" Beth said placing a good amount of salad on her plate. Rachel laughed taking a bite of salad.

"Well, I would like to hear it!" Rachel said placing down her fork.

"OK, now were was I?" Quinn asked herself.

"You were getting ice cream!" Beth reminded her, Rachel giggled eyeing Quinn.

"Ok, as I was saying..." Quinn restarted

* * *

**HAPPY 2011! HAHA**

**I need 5 reviews to**** put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ok so you might notice a diffrence because this is my first Beta chapter!**

**Thanks to my AWESOME Beta= Gleek4Life244**

_Jenn- I love this side of Quinn also! Thanks_

_Zone732- It's ok! Thanks_

_FannGirrl 1987- Thanks I try! HAHA _

_Colonel Sensei- I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Thats what I'm going for! I want it to feel like the stories being told! Thanks_

_RedYellow11- It's ok! And yea I can feel that it is really hard for Quinn, but we know that Rachel will be there for her in the end._

_always-smile15- HAHA! Blah ok!_

_anonymous- Thank you! I will post many chapters_

_Music and Reading Lover- Thank you, glad you like it!  
_

* * *

"So as I was saying…"

"Wait!" Rachel interrupted before Quinn could continue with her story. "How much have you told her, so far? Are you at the party, yet?" Rachel asked as she saw the scenes of their past quickly played out in front of her own eyes.

"She told me that already…" Beth told her with a dramatic sigh that she picked up from living with the queen of drama, her mama. "Can you please keep telling the story?" Beth pleaded to Quinn.  
Quinn laughed at the similarities between the two that blossomed from Beth growing up around Rachel.

"So as I was saying, Kurt and I were at …" Quinn started to say again as Rachel kept herself from commented on the story by drinking her water, only to be interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps above them.

"I think Danielle is awake. I'll go get her!" Rachel said happily, as she got up from her seat and headed towards her little angel. Beth slumped in her chair as her story was interrupted, again. She knew it wouldn't continue until mama came down, but then an idea popped into her head that screamed at her to ask about it.

"Mommy?" Beth said quietly.

"Yea" Quinn responded taking a bite of steak that was on her plate and while looking at her daughter questioningly.

"Why is my name Beth?" Beth asked looking up at her mommy as Quinn placed down her fork and sighed.

"Umm… Well… That was the name of the song that your daddy sung to me. How about when mama and Dani get down her, we can finish the story?" Quinn told her sweetly avoiding the impending question, Beth nodded vigorously. They only had to wait a few minutes before Rachel came down holding an adorable, little girl. She was about 4 years old and had her blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail like her mother would always wear. She wore a bright pink t-shirt under a pair of denim overalls that had a bright gold star in the middle. Her name was Danielle Rachel Berry-Fabray. Rachel sat her down in a booster seat at the table and motioned for Quinn to continue the story.

"OK! So as I was saying, again. Kurt and I were at the ice cream place..."

Kurt and I were sitting down at a cold metal table at an ice cream parlor down the road from Rachel's house. He got a large cup of chocolate ice cream with gummy bears, which after seeing all the sugary goodness smiled almost as bright as … Don't go there Quinn! Get her out of your mind! and I got vanilla with caramel and rainbow sprinkles. He put down his spoon after he had finish almost half of the dessert and gazed at me with eyes full of knowledge.

"Say it, no one is in here," He told me which got me to finally look him in the eyes.

"I can't" I murmured, quickly looking away from him and to the ceiling.

"Why?" He asked, placing his hand on top of mine that rested on the table top.

" I'm not gay, Kurt" slipped out of my mouth as a plead to not only him, but also to myself. Kurt's hand quickly left mine and started to wipe away the tears that I didn't realize escaped my eyes already.

"You said it before you can say it again, dear."

I knowing that Kurt would be here for me. "I'm gay" I said almost in a whisper

"BE PROUD!"

"I'm gay" I said a little bit louder. Kurt smiled, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied with that confession either.

"Once more and louder" He said encouragingly.

"I'm gay" I yelled into the air of the empty ice cream shop. He walked around the table with his very own mega watt smile and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Then we placed covers on our ice cream and headed back to the car. He placed his hand over my arm to stop me from starting the car.

"You want to go back to the party?" He asked unsure, I nodded with a slight smile on my face. Maybe I can get to know Rachel more if I'm at the party, I told myself as I started the car and headed over to Rachel's.

"What is this story about?" Danielle asked looking up at her big sister who she adored and tried to copy at all times, even though it annoyed her big sis all the time.

"This is the story of how mama and mommy fell in love" Beth told her little sister with a girly giggle at the end. Dani smiled and leaned forward over the table placing her elbows on the table and her chin into her hands like a schoolgirl in awe of love. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other longingly as Rachel placed her hand over Quinn's. Quinn turned her hand to entwine her fingers with Rachel's. They smiled at each other and mentally kissed.

"Now let me get back to the story!" Quinn said happily looking back at her two little girls, but still hold Rachel's hand softly.

Kurt and I parked the car in front of the Berry's home and slowly entered the house once again. I took a seat next to Mercedes and Kurt took the seat on the other side of me.

"Where have you two been?" Santana asked me with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed. Kurt and I looked at each other. I started to panic while Kurt shrugged his shoulders slightly which was unlike the confusion on his face.

"I needed to get something at my house." I told her calmly, once the initial panic subsided. Kurt smiled and gave me a small fist pump, Santana shrugged her shoulders and turned to Puck.

"Hey Puck, any game ideas?" She asked him. I sighed, knowing what game he would suggest. There are just something things you can expect from Puck…

"Strip poker" Puck said excitedly as her smirked. No surprise there, I told myself sarcastically.

Immediately six of the members shouted "NO!" and Puck just sighed while muttering something about just wanting some fun and them being total buzz killers. Rachel finally piped up with her beautiful voice.. Ugh. Why does man-hands have to be so… so… Ugh! Quinn groaned to herself.

"How about Do You Know?" Rachel suggested. Kurt and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. I got this.. she mentally told Kurt.

"What game is that?" Brittney asked, confused like usual.

"Someone asks 10 questions to see who knows the most about them!" Rachel said grasping Finn's hand. My smile started to fade at that point.

"Let's start with me and move around the circle," Rachel suggested pointing to herself with a smile. Kurt nudged my shoulder with a smile as I raised my eyebrows with slight excitement.

"Let's start already!" Mercedes shouted. I nodded slightly like the rest of the group except for a sigh or two by some people.

"Ok here's the first question!" Rachel said.

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to**** put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to my AWESOME Beta= Gleek4Life244** (She's the bestest!)

_Music and Reading Lover-__ I'm glad! I will._

_FannGirrl 1987__-Haha! I bet Quinn will, plus Finn's sooooo stupid I hope! I will!_

_Ths3836__-Im glad you like it! Yea In my head Beth is saying WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER DAYNA! Haha_

_Nickd93-__ Thank you_

_Big Fan- __Thank you! HAHA that would be funny!_

* * *

"Question 1, what is my favorite color?" Rachel chirped happily in her cute, yet annoying voice. _Why does Berry have to be sooo cute?_ I thought with a little laugh which earned me a few questioning looks. I just ignored them, and pretended to be actually thinking about the question.

"Blue!" Finn said proudly._ Moron_, I thought trying to stop the involuntary eye roll that came from his stupidity.

"Red!" I said confidently, but quickly went into an rushed explanation as everyone in the group looked at me unbelievingly, "Well…When we did that Madonna number she said she would cut off our heads if we didn't let her have a red shirt and it just kind of stuck in my head because it's not every day Treasure Trail threatens us with chopping off heads."

Finn looked at Rachel skeptical about Quinn's answer, but Rachel just held Finn's hand a little tighter. "Quinn is right" Rachel murmured quietly running her hand though her own hair, surprised about Quinn getting it right.

"Number 2, What is my favorite musical?" Rachel asked leaning against Finn.

"Funny Girl," I answered immediately earning a look from Santana.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How did** YOU **know that?" She asked. I took a deep breath as I looked at Kurt for support. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed something I couldn't understand. _I need to tell him to work on that…_

"I just remember things…When we went to spy on vocal adrenaline, and Man Hands told me it was her favorite musical. I guess I just somehow remembered it," I said acting nonchalantly as I looked at my finger nails.

Rachel looked over at me curiously, but quickly cleared her throat and returned to looking at the whole group. "Um.. let's just continue," Rachel said quietly as a few people still stared at me, "Number 3… My favorite song?" _Is she trying to dumb them down for Finn? _I told myself with a smile.

"Don't Rain On My Parade, why else would she sing it for sectionals?" I told everyone, a little too quickly.

"No! It's Defying Gravity, right Rach?" Finn said looking helplessly at Rachel who looked slightly annoyed.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from blurting out, "No, you're a moron, right Rach?"

"Q...Quinn is right" Rachel said incredulously looking at her hand in her lap. Finn stood up red faced unknowing of Rachel face bursting with annoyance which I could see from my spot straight across from her. _Please be mad at Finn… Not me! _I pleaded in my head as I watch the couple start to fight.

"What the Hell! should know these! Not your...your...ENEMY!" Finn started to yell, but was interrupted by Rachel who finally looked up at him angry.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled at him standing up in her dramatic way, "You're right! **You** should know these, but you don't! Somehow Quinn, who used to be my main tormentor knows more than my **boyfriend**! Do you even listen to a word I tell you?"

"I… I listen! I'm your boyfriend for hell's sake, of course I listen!" Finn stumbled over his words, surprised at Rachel's anger. Let's face it a Rachel was the one person you'd never want to get into a fight with because she was a feisty midget. _A **hot **feisty midget!_ I thought as I looked over the angry girl.

"KITCHEN! NOW!" Rachel told him, finally noticing they were fighting in front of everyone else, before doing her signature storm out.

Finn looked around the room frustrated and then quickly followed Rachel. However, he didn't leave the room before kicking the folding chair closest to him. I couldn't help the smirk that came as I heard the two couple shouting in the Kitchen. Well, mostly Rachel.

* * *

"How come uncle Finn always kicks a chair in every story you tell?" Beth asked interrupting the story. Rachel started to burst out in a fit of laughter which Quinn soon joined as soon as she looked over at her.

"Because he doesn't know how to let his anger out so he… kicks… a chair," Rachel answered barely able to finish the explanation because of her contagious laughter.

"Mama! Are you ok?" Dani asked worriedly when Rachel's eyes started to water from laughing so hard. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Rachel said in a high, squeaky voice. Rachel cleared her throat and then started to talk normally, "I'm fine Dani, I just couldn't help it… Beth's face was so innocent when she asked it." Quinn smiled sweetly at Beth and let out a short laugh.

" So back to the story…" Quinn started to say after a little while of silence, but was interrupted. Again.

"I'm confused…" Dani said endearingly looking up at Quinn with wide, hazel eyes.

"Dani! You're always confused!" Beth whined as she practically glared at her little sister.

"Na-ah!" Dani protested, pouting and crossing her arms at the same time, "Mommy! Mama! Tell her I'm not!"

"Beth, be nice to Dani! She's only 4," Quinn lectured Beth giving her a pointed look.

"You always take her side!" Beth complained, also crossing her arms. "Fine! I'll be nice…" Beth sighed dramatically as she quickly sent Beth another glare that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Come here, Dani," Rachel said sweetly and sent Beth a knowing look as Dani walked over. Rachel slid her chair out a little, picked up Dani, and placed Dani in her lap while wrapping her arms tightly around her. "So what are you confused about?" Rachel asked her.

"Whose Man Hands and whose Treasure Trail? Mommy kept saying their names."

"Well…" Rachel started to say and gave a look to Quinn saying that she has this one, "A lot of people had mean nicknames for me in high school like Treasure Trail and Man Hands. Mommy used to like using them, in fact she made up a lot of them… But that's besides the point. Dani promise me that you'll never call people mean nicknames, Beth you too."

"I promise!" Dani and Beth said in unison. Rachel kissed the top of Dani's head and smiled at both of her girls.

"Can we get back to the story, now?" Beth said sighing loudly and impatiently, "When is the good part coming?".

"Trust me it's coming" Quinn answered as dramatic as Rachel and Beth usually are.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were still in the Kitchen talking it out, but now that were talking in quieter voices which annoyed me because I could only here bits and pieces of it. I turned my body towards Kurt and cleared my voice to get his attention. Kurt stopped his conversation with Mercedes and looked at me questioningly.

"How do I find out if she is… you know… um, gay?" I whispered worriedly.

"Well, You could invite her out for a girl's day or something like that on Saturday. Just make sure it's only you two alone, that way you can…" Kurt started to explained, but my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

**From Mom-  
We need to talk. Get home NOW!**

I gulped and quickly replied with 'be there in 10'.

"Sorry, I have to go! My mom needs me… Bye everyone, great party!" I said quickly standing up catching everyone's attention except for Finn and Rachel. "Kurt call me later and we can talk." I said giving him a look that told him you know what about. I quickly rushed out of the house and ran to my car._ Oh god, what happened? She knows I'm at a party and not to disturb me unless there's an emergency. _I drove home quickly and parked the car in the smoothly paved driveway.

"Mom where are you?" I shouted franticly as I opened the front door and put my keys on a key hook.

"In your room!" She said, her voice carrying from upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs almost tripping on the fifth step.

"Why are you in my room when I'm n-" I started to say as I entered the room, only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw what my mom was holding.

"I was looking for a new photo to show grandma. So I looked in your photo album and found this," She said, saying that last part in a disgusted tone. I snatched the photo from her hands and held it closer to myself so she could take it. The photo was of me and my best friend back when I was 7, Rachel Berry. We were smiling with our arms around each other's shoulders, we both had a few teeth missing. I held my breath as I waited for what was to come next because this was no ordinary photo she was holding.

"I turned it over and saw this." My mom told me, but I didn't turn it around because I knew what was neatly written on the back.

_Quinn & Rachel ~ 2gether 4ever_

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to my AWESOME Beta= Gleek4Life244** (She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

Sdmwd1115**-** Thank's I want this to be a funny story!

Anon- Thank's im glad you enjoyed it.

FannGirrl 1987- Finn is stupid! IDEK why she is dating him, and your right! Why should her mom be mad? Also KURT BETTER HELP HER!

ths3836- HAHA no wonder!

IHeartChrisColfer -HAHA I hope so to!

* * *

"Mom why are you making a big deal about this? We were seven. I wrote that stuff meaning me and Rachel would be best friends forever!" I explained while placing the photo neatly on my memo board.

"Why Quinnie?" My mom quietly asked me placing her hands on my shoulders. I just looked at her with a confused face, _What did I do? _I thought.

"Why what?" I asked her annoyed as I raised my shoulders.

"I know you Quinn. I raised you and that means I know you sometimes better than you know yourself. The Quinn I know, wouldn't write something so… so _heartfelt_ without having a deep meaning behind it!" She told me in a hushed voice, "So I'm going to ask you again. Why are you doing this to us?" She looked me directly in the eyes as she talked me and her eyes were clouded with betrayal and disgust.

"What!" I exclaimed frustrated at her antics, "I'm not doing anything to you or me! What… What are you tying you say?" I pushed her away from me and sighed as I walked over to Beth's crib, given by Mr. Schue and his wife Emma. I looked down at a sleeping Beth Noelle Puckerman Fabray and smiled at my one source of comfort.

"Quinn! I'm trying to talk to you!" She told me as her voice started to get loud enough to wake Beth. I gently picked up Beth as she started get upset at being woken from her sleep and I rocked her soothingly in my arms. Beth moaned and I couldn't help but smile when her tiny hands clutched my yellow dress, the same one from the girls mash-up, that I had warn to the party. I was quickly snapped back to reality when my mother sighed and touched my hand gently.

I snapped my head in her direction and gave her a wounded look which made her look down at Beth guiltily. She sighed as Beth let out a cute giggle at her. "Quinn, I'm not trying to upset you. It's just every time I go to the country club or even just the grocery store people look at me disgusted because our family is the joke of this town! I just- I just need to know why you have to keep making a disgrace of our family?" she asked me, concerned about only herself.

I silently fumed as I took Beth back to her crib, not wanting to put Beth in the middle of this fight. I placed Beth in her crib and kissed her on the forehead before returning to face my mother. "I can't believe you! I thought we were ok after Beth was born!" I told her harshly while trying to keep a quiet voice so Beth wouldn't start to cry, "I know that it was a mistake, but Beth is here to stay now and I love her. So you need to swallow your pride, Mother, or else you'll be as bad as father!"

"You know that this isn't about that! I accepted Beth and I love having her live with me. I also know it was a good thing that I left your Father, but this is about something else! Why Quinn? Why are you gay?" She asked me disturbed. I stood there stunned for a moment before taking a deep breath.

The little white lie; "I'm not gay mother…" slipped from my lips unbelievingly before I could think of anything better to say.

_If only I could act as well as Rachel…_

* * *

"Oooo! Mommy lied!" Danielle squealed on Rachel's lap causing Rachel and Quinn to chuckle.

"I guess she did..." Rachel told Dani smiling as she tightened Dani's pony tail.

"Wait mommy! My name is Beth Noelle Puckerman _Berry_-Fabray, you forgot the Berry." Beth exclaimed as she listened to every single detail of the story . Quinn sighed and reached across the table to grab Beth's hands.

"Be-" Quinn started to say, but was interrupted by a very happy Danielle.

"My name is Danielle Rachel Berry-Fabray!" Danielle shouted happily, clapping her hands. Rachel let out a small giggle joined by Quinn.

"We know sweetie and it's a very pretty name to!" Rachel said tightening her hold on a wiggling Dani so she wouldn't fall of her lap.

"Bethy, I didn't forget. It's just I wasn't married to mama when you were born, so at the time your name was just Beth Noelle Puckerman Fabray." Quinn said finally able to get a full sentence in.

"Is that why Dani's last name different from mine?" She asked. Rachel rubbed her temples and looked at Quinn.

"Bethy, can we answer this another time" Rachel asked sweetly as got up from her chair still holding Dani.

"No" Beth said immediately. Rachel nodded at Beth and then gave Quinn a You-Tell-Her look before taking Dani into the kitchen to get her some more juice.

"We don't know who Dani's dad is so her last name is just Berry-Fabray. **No** more questions about it while she is around" Quinn said strictly. Beth bounced back in her seat and pouted. Rachel came back to the table with Dani and placed her back in her own seat.

"Now let's start, AGAIN!" Quinn said eyeing Beth whose pout had turned into a sly grin.

* * *

"Don't lie to me!" My mom told me as she raised her hand as if to hit me but slowly curled it into a fist, and placed it slowly on my shoulder. Her eyes didn't show disgust anymore, instead they showed understanding. I sighed and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Mom, are you mad at me?" I asked looking in her eye's as if the answer was placed in them. She smiled softly as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly.

"Honey, I would never be mad at you for something you have no control over. I'm no anything like you're father and I didn't mean for it to sound like you were a disgrace. I just wished that you would actually come and talk to me about your life, not just hide it away from me. I love you no matter what." She told me letting go of my hands and giving me a comforting hug. I felt safe and loved in her arms, and was happy to finally feel at home in my home.

"Mom," I quickly said as she let go of me, " I just found out a few hours ago that I'm gay, but you are right about me trying to keep you out of my life.… I do want us to be close." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad your finally letting me in and being truthful to me. Now go back to that party and have some fun before you have to come back to the stressful life of motherhood, ok?" She said placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving my room.

I quickly grabbed my bag and placed a kiss on Beth's cheek before leaving my room. "No later than eleven!" My mom shouted from the kitchen as I reached the front door.

"Ok Mom! Puck will be by at about 11:30 to pick up Beth for the weekend," I told as I opened the door and made a dash for my car as heavy rain had started to fall. I drove down a few blocks before reaching Rachel's house. I ran inside to be meet with everyone looking at me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was drench from head to toe.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Santana said in her normal bitchy voice. You see Santana and I had a Best Friend, but sworn enemy kind of relationship. We would stand up for each other not matter what, but would also try to tear each other down.

"Look at what the cat refused to drag in!" I said pointing my head in her direction while an arrange of laughter went around the room. Santana and I smirked at each other before I rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Going down the hallway, I passed the kitchen were Finn was standing their silently fuming all alone. _Where's Rachel?_ I quickly stepped back out of his sight while he grab his keys and storm out of the house. I shook my head and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I was just about to open the door, when Rachel opened it from the other side and ran into me.

I ended up on my back on the floor with Rachel on top of me. "I'm so sorry!" Rachel apologized trying to get up without even noticing who she fell onto. Rachel quickly was on her feet reaching out to help me up when she finally noticed it was me she fell on. "Quinn! I'm really sorry!" She said blushing, probably from embarrassment. _She looks so cute when she blushes! Wow… This is getting a lot easier! I thought to myself._

"It's ok!" I laughed nervously as I grabbed her hand to help myself up. I felt a spark as soon as her skin touched mine and I could bet that she felt it to because she quickly dropped my hand. Rachel looked around awkwardly before noticing that my clothes were completely soaked with rain.

"Quinn! You must be freezing! Follow me, I must have something for you to borrow!" She exclaimed dramatically as she started to walk towards the staircase that was at the end of the hall. I followed her up to her girly, Broadway themed room and sat on her bed as she looked through her closet.

"I'm sorry, Berry…" I said quietly as I played with my wet hair. Rachel stopped looking through her closet and turn to look at me with an adorable puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you… I know I put you through hell, so I don't expect you to even stop hating me, let alone forgive me," I told her sincerely. Rachel walked over to the bed and sat next me. I could feel a strong spark even with the distance between us which intensified when she grabbed my hand.

"I've never hated you. In fact, I completely forgive you and I would love to be friends," She said with her mega watt smile. I looked at her amazing smile gracing across her lips and was proud that for once it was me that caused that smile.

"I would _love _to be friend, too," I playfully mocked her. She remained smiling and playfully pushed me.

"Do you think you could stop call me Man-hands, RuPaul and Treasure Trail?" She asked, returning to look for some clothes that wouldn't be too small for me.

"I don't know about that one…" I joked as I tried to keep my smile hidden and stop my heart from beating so fast from being so close to her.

* * *

"You never told me your heart beats faster when your near me!" Rachel whined, "That so sweet!" Quinn looked at her an gave her the famous Fabray glare.

"Well, sorry! I was just wanted to tell you how much I love you! Fine… Continue!" Rachel said quickly pouting, earning laughter from the two little girls at the table.

"See! I'm not the only one who interrupts you!" Beth says pointing at Rachel. Quinn nods at Beth with a laugh before continuing her story.

* * *

"Now that I have Beth I wanna be nicer to people," I told her exiting the room in dry Rachel Berry style clothing. I was wearing a pink horse sweater with a plaid skirt, and pink knee high socks to keep the rest of my legs warm. Rachel nodded happily and we both returned to the party, resuming to play the games until the night began to fall with everyone eventually making fun of me in Rachel's clothes.

Everyone had already left except for Kurt and me. I was talking to Kurt about what I should do next when Rachel walked back into the room in a short, silk, purple nightgown. Kurt raised his eyebrows before saying bye to me, and heading toward the door. I looked Rachel up and down before walking over to where she was standing with an exhausted look on her face."Having fun?" I teased her as she jumped back in surprise.

"Quinn! I thought everyone left!" she said shocked as I shook my head no, "Well, I'm not really having a good night."

"Why?" I asked concerned at the sadness in her voice. _No one should make her feel the way!_

"Well, I just got a rude text from Jesse, and now I'm all alone for the rest of the weekend because my dads are on a weekend business trip…" she told me with tears in her eyes, "On top of all of that Finn doesn't even know who I am! I- I… I told him we needed a break …" Rachel shoulders dropped and she kept staring at her feet.

"We'll something good did happen tonight!" I told her optimistically trying to hide the happiness I feel from Finn messing things up with her already.

"What?" She said meeting my eyes with a confused look.

"You have me as a friend now!" I told her, earning a small smile from her, "If you get too lonely in here by yourself, I'm sure Kurt and I will always be up for a sleepover!" Rachel smiled a bit bigger at these words and quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Quinn," She told me meaningfully as she pulled away. I started to walk to the door as I heard Rachel clear her throat, "Quinn?" I turned around and gave her a confused look. "After having so many people here tonight, this place feels really empty. Do you think you could get Kurt to come back and have that sleepover tonight?" She asked in a rush of words.

I nodded and quickly pulled out my phone to text Kurt. _He better get here fast! I need his help! What am I supposed to do at a sleepover with Rachel only feet away in minimal clothing? I need to think things through before I say them!_

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to my AWESOME Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

DogsRock7699- Thanks so much!

7Dee- I hope he can too!

IHeartChrisColfer- DONT DIE! I will post another chapter

GleekBaby101- I hope so too! I hope QUinn's mom will react ok!

SamDittrich- THANKS! It means alot!

kkk- Thanks

* * *

I sat on a chair in the kitchen as Rachel walked around making something to drink. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I asked her as I watched her jump from place to place.

"I'm sure! You're the guest and plus I can't let you know the secret of the drink!" she relied cutely, glancing back at me to give me a sweet smile that made butterflies in my stomach flutter even more, "Wait! Can you see if Kurt is here yet?"

I nodded at her even though she wasn't paying looking at me, and walked out of the kitchen to check on Kurt. As I left the room, I gave myself plenty of time to look Rachel up and down as she bent down in her nightgown to get something in the cabinet below the counters.

_Damn her sexy legs, _I thought to myself, _Is she trying to kill me?_

* * *

"Quinn! Um language…" Rachel reminded her wife with a blush as Quinn raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yea mommy there are children here," Beth said with a 1000 mega watt smile trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ok honey. I will try not to curse, and Rachel" Quinn said sweetly. Rachel's head shot up with enthusiasm the blush still gracing her cheeks, "Stop interrupting!" She told her sternly. Rachel nodded slowly as Dani giggled at her mama.

"Mama got in trouble!" Dani said in a sing-song voice as her mashed potatoes ended up on her nose from laughing while she ate.

"Yes she did! Quinn said laughing, as she wiped the food off of Dani's nose, "If Mama and Bethy can stop interrupting, then I can continue my story. Don't you want me to finish it?" Dani and Beth nodded vigorously, as Rachel just rolled her eyes playfully at Quinn.

* * *

"Here it is! My family's hot cocoa, it's a secret family recipe!" Rachel said handing me a cup as she entered the living room, and took a seat next to on her couch as she sipped the hot chocolate. I brushed my thumb over the rim of the mug and sighed.

"Why are we drinking hot cocoa in the summer? Have you actually gone crazy?" I asked teasingly, earning the smile I was looking for. I took a sip of the cocoa, letting the sweet hot liquid slide down my throat along with a few mini marshmallows.

"No, I'm not nuts. It's just that I keep the air on all day, so by the end of the day the house is cold. So I drink hot cocoa to warm me up," Rachel said setting down the mug on the end table. I placed mine on the coffee table in front of me, and sighed as the silence took over the room for a few short moments.

"Thank you for staying over at the last minute," Rachel said genuinely, I smiled and placed my hands on my lap.

"No problem! Kurt will be here soon, too. He had to get some things from his house," I told her and it soon dawned on about my mom, "Oh god! I didn't tell my mom! Be right back!" I quickly left the room and sprinted into the kitchen. I quickly dialed my mom's number and paced around the small kitchen.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" My mom yelled worriedly as soon as she picked up. "Puck came by a half hour ago to pick up Beth! It's 12:00 Quinn! Where in the world are you?"

"I'm sleeping over at my friend Kurt's house," I lied knowing how she would feel if I said Rachel's.

* * *

"Mommy lied, again!" Dani squealed in enjoyment.

"Yes mommy lied and you won't EVER lie to me, right girls?" Rachel asked in a motherly tone of voice.

"Maybe if I..." Beth began but stopped when Quinn lightly slapped her on the arm and Rachel gave her a stern glare. "Ok, ok! Never ever!" Beth said quickly rubbing the wounded spot.

"Never ever, _ever_!" Dani said, her mouth supporting a 1000 mega watt grin that matched the famous Rachel Berry one.

"That's my girls! Now as I was saying…"

* * *

"What? I thought you were gay? Now your not, make up your mind!" My mom yelled

"Sleeping at a friend's house doesn't mean I'm going to have sex, mom!" I replied knowing what she was thinking, "Stop blowing things out of proportion!"

"What do you think about me renting videos?" She asked. I blinked twice in confusion as my mom jumped from one thought to another.

"What?" I asked amazed at her though process.

"Renting movies to learn more about gays!" She said. All I could do was rub my temples and thank god that my phone wasn't on speaker.

"Whatever you think is best, mother. I'll be home by 11 tomorrow, ok? Bye" I said, quickly hanging up before she could say anything else. I sighed and took my place on the sofa once again as I returned to the room.

"Remember that duet you promised me?" Rachel said breaking the silence. I nodded remembering the duet I promised when I was in the hospital. "Do you wanna sing it now?" She asked, her beautiful tan face holding a smile. I nodded and her face showed impossible amount of excitement. She grabbed her iPod off the end table and quickly found the song she planned to sing with Quinn since the day at the hospital.

"I love this song" I told her standing up smiling as Rachel pressed play.

"Me too! It's also the perfect duet!" She informed me as the music continued to pour from her iPod dock.

(_Rachel sings,_ Quinn sings, **Both sing**)

She's Georgia honeysuckle sweet  
Smiles at strangers on the street  
_Remembers everybody's name_  
_Calls her momma every day_  
Got the look  
_Got the friends_  
**Gives the world**  
**All her best**  
**But she hides**  
**All the rest**

_She's got a smile like California_  
She's got a spirit like New Orleans  
_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah_  
Cool as a Carolina breeze  
_But underneath_  
But underneath  
**She's got a heart like Memphis**

_She sleeps with the tv on_  
_Wakes up dreamin he came home_  
Won't lay on his side of the bed  
Too many memories in her head  
_No one knows_  
_When she cries all alone,_  
**In the night**  
**They just think**  
**She's alright, cause**

_She's got a smile like California_  
She's got a spirit like New Orleans  
_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah_  
Cool as a Carolina breeze  
_But underneath_  
But underneath  
**She's got a heart like Memphis**

"We should do that more often," I said as we both plopped on the couch giggling. At that moment Kurt entered through the door, looking at us while smiled brightly.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, but I it was such a short notice! I had to get all the things that a sleepover needs to be fun!" Kurt said gleefully as he threw his stuff by the door and took a seat in between Rachel and me. "So? Ready for some makeovers?" Kurt asked looking smugly at me, as his eyes told me, _you'll thank me for this_.

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to my AWESOME Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

Ladyreaderofbooks- Thanks! Thank you for the advice I appreciate it truly!

May996- Haha thanks. I love them also, they are so much fun to write!

Supernova2010- Thanks I can't wait to write it!

xjodimx- Thanks I wanna know to!

Giraffeonacid- Haha I love faberry and there girls also! The girls are so much fun to write! Thank you again!

* * *

Rachel dragged Kurt and I by the arms upstairs and into her room which was adorned in plethora of Broadway posters on her light yellow walls. She shot us both a mega watt smile before skipping happily to her neatly organized vanity. She started to pull out all of her make-up, but was stopped by Kurt's hand.

"Please! You think I brought all of these new things to just sit in the corner? Yeah right! I personally picked out new make-up and clothes to make you go from drab to fab! So when you get that Tony, you'll have to thank _me_ for your sense of style that everyone will be copying," Kurt said dramatically. Quinn tried not to laugh as Rachel crossed her arms and a big pout graced her lips. _She's so cute when she pouts,_ I thought to myself as I give into laughing at her antics. Rachel bounced onto her bed, but her expression quickly changed to one of hesitance.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt? Last time you gave me a makeover, I ended up being called a sad clown hooker…" Rachel said as her eyes got hazy with water. I gave Kurt a puzzled glance which he just waved it off as he sat down next to Rachel.

"I'm sorry I did that to you and I wish I could take it back… But I promise that this time I have no ulterior motives," Kurt told her._ Yeah! Except helping me out with this one,_ I thought to myself with a smile.

"SO! I'm going to be your personal stylist tonight as well as the rest of the week! And Quinn will be your make-up artista!" He said giddily while he jumped up from the bed and started to walk to Rachel's closet.

"Ok..." Rachel said hesitantly staring at her closet that Kurt disappeared in. I gave Rachel a small smile to encourage her when she looked back over at me, but what she did next surprised me. She reached out for my hand and held on to it as if I was her lifeline. "Should I be afraid of what Kurt has planned?" she asked me innocently as I sat down right next to her.

"No. You can trust me," I said sincerely and gave her a hand a squeeze. I could swear I saw a look of longing in her eyes when I let go of her hand, but I brushed it off as me reading into things too much.

"Let's get started on your eyes!" I said quickly, as we moved to a crossed leg position and faced each other on the bed. I placed a coat of light brown eye shadow on the bottom of her eyes and a coat of peach eye shadow on the top. I then placed a dark blue eye shadow in one corner of her eyes and a coat of purple eye shadow in the other corner to make her eye's have a smoky effect. I then put a dark purple eyeliner on her eyes.

"Wow! Quinn that looks amazing!" Kurt exclaimed when he finally reemerged from the closet. I smiled proudly at my work as I finished putting a coat of purple eye shadow under her eye in one corner and navy in the other.

"Can I look?" Rachel asked me sweetly as I used a pencil to fill in her eyebrows.

"Not yet!" I replied quickly, but when I saw her face fall a little, I quickly continued, "But I'm almost done!" She sent me a sweet smile as Kurt disappeared into closet again, his hands full of bags. I picked up a big fluffy brush and coated her already rosy cheeks with a light shad of pink blush. I then took a light pink lipstick and ran it over her pink, soft lips. I took all my strength not to lean a little closer and capture those lips that were constantly teasing me.

"Now I'm just going to put on some lip plumper," I told her, turning my attention to the bag full of makeup next to me.

"What's that?" She asked nervously causing me to laugh as I coated her lips with the plumper.

"It's this stuff that makes your lips fuller," I told her I placed the plumper in the bag and folded up a tissue.

"What's that for?" Rachel asked leaning away from the tissue.

"God Rach, it's to get the extra lipstick off so you don't stain anything when you put your lips on it! Don't you know anything about make-up?" I asked her, annoyed at her lack of knowledge about cosmetics. I shoved the tissue in between her lips, she closed her lips then opened them again. I threw the tissue in the garbage and got off the comfy bed.

"Kurt wanna get started on her hair with me?" I asked covering her vanity mirror with a sheet and placing her into the chair in front of her vanity. Kurt ran out of Rachel's closet and ran straight to Quinn.

"Thank you for saving me from that place! I thought I was going to die from all the plaid and animals!" Kurt said playfully. Rachel and I burst out laughing at Kurt's antics. "Since I risked my life by going into that closet, you're going to have to wear that black dress I got you," he said as he gave me a wink. Kurt quickly found two straightening irons and gave me wicked smile as he handed them to me. "Here plug these in while I brush her hair," Kurt said as hemotioned to the closet. While he brushed her hair and after I had plugged in the irons, I walked into Rachel's closet to see what Kurt had done. I found that one side of her walk in closet was filled with Rachel's old clothes that he had deemed worthy enough to stay and the other side was filled with sexy yet appropriate new clothing. I looked through some of the newer clothes and gasped when I saw the dress Kurt was obviously talking about. _I love you Kurt!_ I said mentally before returning to Rachel's bedroom.

"Ok! Ready for some straight ass hair?" He asked her, I smiled and walked over. We both grabbed our irons and started working on her hair. After 20 minutes her hair was straight and brushed.

"Ready for the big reveal?" Kurt asked her, she nodded trying not to touch her hair. I giggled and removed the sheet from the mirror. We all gasped with our mouths hanging open.

"Amazing! Rachel you look amazing! Now you can admit that I'm a genius!" He said playfully, as he placed his hand son her shoulders and leaned his head against hers. Rachel's open mouth turned into a wide smile. All I could do was gaze at her through the mirror, but not because she now looked good. She was beautiful before in her own style, but now her looked fitted her sexy and matured personality.

"What do you think Quinn?" She asked me looking at me through the mirror. I gave her my own mega watt smile as I leaned down to give her a big hug.

* * *

"Mommy and mama are magical! They can look through mirrors!" Dani shrieked gleefully. Quinn frowned a little as she turned to giggling Rachel.

"Tell me again, why in our right minds we let Finn be the donor?" Quinn whispered slightly annoyed.

"His wife can't have kids remember? That's why they adopted… He knew what it felt like not to be able to have kids, and wanted to repay us for what he did to us before he started his service. At least we know, they will be painfully innocent," Rachel answered back. Quinn nodded with a small smile and turned away to continue her story.

* * *

"You look beautiful Ray," I whispered into her ear, making her smile even bigger.

"Thank you! Both of you! How about we watch a movie before heading to bed?" Rachel said jumping out of the chair and rushing to the door. Kurt and I looked at each other with a smile and followed Rachel down the stairs. I took a seat on the love seat while Kurt took the recliner. Rachel popped a movie in the DVD player and pressed play.

"The Wizard Of Oz! Although Funny Girl is superior to this musical, I still think of it as one of the greatest musicals out there. We'll watch Funny Girl next time," Rachel said hopefully, sitting down next to me as the movie began to play. The bright images from the T.V. lit up the dark room and illuminated Rachel brilliant face.

We were only up to the scarecrow scene when I realized I was the only person awake. I looked over at Kurt whom was asleep in the recliner in the same position as when he sat down. I looked over next to me, only to see Rachel's legs curled up on the seat. I looked down at my lap where Rachel's head was laying fast asleep. I quietly removed the hair from her face and placed one hand securely on her side. I smiled and leaned back to enjoy the rest of the movie.

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to my AWESOME Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

Dhz- Thanks I had a little trouble with the makeover part. But my Beta helped me!

Alrock6- Thanks it means a lot.

IHeatChrisColfer- Haha DONT KILL ME!

Randomperson- Me 2, what he did the first time was mean!

GleekBaby101- Haha me 2 I love faberry!

Thesk8r11- Thanks

* * *

I woke up the next morning still on the couch and Kurt still on the recliner except Rachel wasn't on my lap. I went to stretch and realized a fuzzy pink blanket covered in gold stars was placed over me while I was sleeping. Glancing over at Kurt, I saw he was also covered, but that blanket went against every fashion rule that Kurt abided by. _Kurt is going to freak out, _I thought to myself while trying to suppress a laugh.

I gradually got off the couch and folded up blanket. I yawned as I started to walk down the hallway in search of Rachel. I was hit with the overwhelming aroma of homemade pancakes that made my mouth start to water. I smiled at the thought of Rachel working thoughtfully over the stove with flour on her rosy cheeks and a cute Kiss the Chef apron tied around her waist.

I entered the kitchen only to see Rachel trying to jump on top of the counters so she could reach the highest shelf that held her dads' nicest dishware. "Dwarf!" I yelled playfully as Rachel turned around quickly in surprise which caused her to fall clumsily to the floor. "Rachel! Are you ok?" I yelled worriedly as I ran up to her.

I saw her body start to tremble as if she was on the verge of an extreme sob, but as soon as I was squatted down next to her, I could see she was laughing to herself. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just not usually this clumsy, It must because I'm around you!" she teased me. _I can only wish,_ I thought to myself while giving her a small smile. I helped her up to her feet and picked up the dishes that had came crashing down with her.

"How did you sleep? I know that the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep and seeing as you were wedge between the arm of the couch and me, I would assume that you were probably pretty restless. I'm sorry that I fell asleep so earlier during the movie and didn't give you guys better sleeping arrangements. I –" Rachel's ramble was interrupted as I put my finger against her lips.

"It's ok! I actually slept the best that I have in weeks! I mean it wasn't so bad being _wedged_ between you and the arm of the couch," I told happily as I remembered the warmth and closeness of last night. I noticed a blush appear on Rachel's face that kept increasing ever since she realized my presence in the room, and I couldn't help but overanalyze it. _Does she like me or am I imagining it?_

Rachel took the plates from me and quickly walked back to her stove. I followed closely behind her and let my gaze linger on her for a while. She started to sing while she finished flipping her pancakes and I just got lost in her voice.

"Quinn… Quinn… QUINN!" Rachel voice woke me from my daydreams and I looked up to see her staring at me intensely as if she was trying to read me.

"Oh, sorry! Yea?"

"I asked if you're hungry because I made you some of my famous vegan panacakes which, I might add, took me ever since I woke up to make and made me fall in the process," she reminded me while smiling her radiant, mega watt smile.

"Why are they so discolored?" I asked dumbly because her beauty made me feel weak at the knees and made my brain all jumbled up.

"Humph!" she said dramatically, as she stopped her foot down, "They are _not_ discolored! They are nutritious and delicious because I _slaved_ over them for almost an _entire_ hour! I have a strict diet and exercise regimen to keep me at top condition I am at so that I am always ready for a sudden diva-off or belting out a ballad on the fly."

"I know, Ray. I just can't think straight when I'm around you," I told her honestly and smiled as a blush immediately appeared on her cheeks.

"I… I… Um.." She stuttered out while avoid eye contact with me, "let's go wake up Kurt!" Rachel quickly dashed out of the room and I followed her quickly to watch for any more signs of reciprocation.

* * *

"What's recipiaton?" Dani asked innocently while tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"Reciprocation, Dani," Rachel said sweetly as she placed her hand on top of Quinn's, "It's when the one person has the same feelings as the other."

"Oh! Like how you love mommy and mommy loves you?" Beth asked blissfully.

"Exactly!" Rachel replied with a mega watt smile that mirrored the one that Beth wore. Rachel looked over at with a loving look before they both leaned in for a simple kiss. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and gave her little family a smile.

* * *

"Kurt! Time for breakfast!" Rachel whispered merrily into his ear. Unlike most hungry teenage boys, words that incorporated food didn't even wake him the slightest. I walked up beside Rachel and looked down at Kurt.

"Let me try, Ray," She gave me a curious glance, but then moved to the side so that I had room to wake the fashionista up, "Kurt! We have a problem! Rachel just threw out all those new clothes you bought her!"

Kurt shot up from his deep slumber with wide eyes and his face was a mask of shock. "Rachel!" Kurt's eyes immediately found her and saw that she was laughing uncontrollably. I was also was laughing and it only increased when Kurt saw the blanket that was laid on him. "Really Rachel! You somehow managed to find a plaid blanked with clashing colors and made of itchy wool?"

Rachel grabbed the pillow that was closest to her and threw it at Kurt, "Come on! Let's go eat and then you can dress me up in that outfit you wanted!" Rachel, Kurt, and I practically skipped back to the kitchen. We sat in the stools at the island, and started to eat Rachel's vegan pancakes. I made a face as I saw what wasn't on my plate and Rachel quickly noticed it.

"What, do you not like them?" Rachel asked after she finished swallowing a piece of her own pancake.

"No bacon! How can you eat pancakes with no bacon?" I asked sarcastically. Rachel took her fork and shoved a piece of her own pancake into my mouth.

"Is that one example of you not thinking straight when your around me?" Rachel teased and then it was my turn to blush. Kurt smirked at me and I quickly stuffed more pancake into my mouth. _I really need to think before I say things_...

* * *

"I love mama's vegan pancakes! They are so good!" Beth said happily bouncing in her seat.

"Me too!" Dani said cheerfully.

"I love them with syrup and bacon," Beth added.

"I love them with syrup and bacon too!" Dani copied. Beth folded her arms and shot Dani a nasty glare.

"Why do you always have to copy me?" Beth asked annoyed. Quinn rubbed Beth's back and talked to her in a soothing voice.

"Dani is so happy to have a big sister like you that she wants to be just like you. Remember when you used to wear those plaid skirts so you could be just like mama?" Quinn asked her, but Beth still seemed annoyed. Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Rachel.

"I used to copy Aunt Jillian all the time and she always got mad at me," Quinn told her making her chuckle. Beth looked at her moms and sighed.

"Do all little sisters do that?" Beth asked looking over at Dani who was quietly watching her sister and moms talk. Rachel nodded with a smile on her face.

"All little sisters, think of it as a compliment and we know what comes from compliments," Rachel said making Beth smile a little bigger.

"Fans! Dedicated Fans!" Beth said propping back up in her chair happily and Rachel nodded at her smiling.

"Go on with the story mommy!" Dani whined as slammed her hands on the table and looked at Quinn.

* * *

It only took 10 minutes for the three of us to eat all of the vegan pancakes and raid Rachel's fridge for something sweet that we were craving. I walked up stair to grab my shoes and purse so that I could leave to be with Beth.

"Do you have to go?" Rachel whined walking into the room. I giggled as I quickly placed on my UGGs and turned around to give her a big hug.

"I'm sorry Ray, but I have to go it's 10:30 and I said I would be home by 11. Also I have to take Beth to the doctor," I told her sadly while looking into her eyes longingly. We put our arms around each other's shoulders as we walked out of her room and down the steps. Kurt impatiently beeped his horn from outside, making me realize that I had to leave Rachel now. When we finally got to the door I smiled and turned to Rachel.

"I've got to go now, but maybe we can hang out tomorrow," I offered her smiling.

"I can't," Rachel said dejectedly, "I'm going to Drama camp for the summer and I leave tomorrow." She looked me in the eyes and I could see my own sadness in her eyes.

* * *

"Aw… Mama had to go to camp!" Beth said. "You were supposed to be together during the summer, not apart!"

"I hated being away from your mom and my family. That's why you don't go to camp because I don't want you to have the bad experience I had," Rachel said.

"You see your mama is what we call clingy, so she doesn't ever let go of you once she's got you," Quinn joked as Rachel smacked her in the arm twice.

"Ray it's not nice to hit!" Quinn said waving a finger at Rachel playfully.

"Yea mama, it's not nice to hit people!" Dani squealed in agreement as she mimicked Quinn's motions. Rachel placed a gentle kiss on the place on the arm where she had smacked Quinn.

"Did that make it better?" Rachel asked giving off her best puppy dog eyes. Quinn tried to hold back her laughter and nodded.

"Good, now can you please continue the story?" Beth asked as nicely as she possible even though she was growing slightly impatient.

* * *

"I don't want to go Quinn! I just became your friend… and Kurt's too! Now I have to go to drama camp and not spend the summer with you and Kurt like I wanted too. So now I'll be in some camp all by my lonesome! And don't even.." Rachel rambled again before I covered her mouth with my finger again.

"You were rambling again," I told her giggling as moved my finger away from her lips. She laughed a little before looking down at the ground.

"I just became your friend and now I'm _leaving. Y_ou'll forget all about me and I her really don't want _you_ to be that far away from me," Rachel said quietly still looking down.

"Rachel," I said as I used one hand to lift her chin, "No One! And I mean No one can forget about Rachel Berry! I will never forget about you, I promise! Your my first real friend in a long time Ray. I will try to call, text or facebook you every day!" I told her hopefully. She smiled and pulled me in for another hug. _Man I have to spend 2 whole months without these hugs! With her smile. Without her infectious laugh. Without her words. Without her legs. With **her**_.

"You're my first best friend ever and I l.. and I will really miss you," She told me quickly, earning a beep from an impatient Kurt in his car, "You too Kurt!"

"Don't worry I will be right here waiting for you the moment you get back!" I told her while giving her one last hug for good measure. Kurt waved to her from the car and I made my way slowly to his car. I turned around and gave Rachel a tiny, sad wave before getting in the car. Mom didn't like my expensive car being parked on the side of the road so she had paid Puck to bring it back home last night. So now Kurt was dropping me off at my house before he ran off to whatever he had planned.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned.

"She's going away the _whole _summer and I won't get a chance to tell her how I fell for her. I won't even know if she feels anything towards me!" I told him, my voice showed my depression on this topic.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked me, earning a curious glance from me, "You two couldn't have dropped anymore hints today without just saying that your head over heels for each other!"

"Well, I could have kissed her!" I joked making us both laugh.

"True. Now what are you going to do with your free time?" He joked getting into his car rolling down the window.

"I don't know. Take Beth to the park I guess," I told him not giving to much thought to the idea.

"So you're going to sit in some park everyday this summer while getting grass stains? No! I go to a LGBT club every Tuesday and Friday from 12-3 and your my new recruit!" He stated as he pulled out of the driveway. _This could help me learn more and understand,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"What does LGBT stand for?" Beth asked. Quinn looked at Rachel and quickly shook her head.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Quinn said quickly, but Rachel had a different idea.

"You see, Beth the club is ab-" Rachel started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Quinn.

"Rachel! When I shake my head no, that means let me handle it and we won't discuss it right now," Quinn said annoyed.

"I just thought that it would be nice if she knew," Rachel replied trying to act sweet and innocent.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel and turned back towards the girls, "I thought I said _no_ more interrupting? I'm never going to finish the story if you keep on doing it! Now let me start AGAIN!"

* * *

"Is it ok if Beth comes?" I asked him, not wanting to leave my newborn with my mother for that long.

"Yea, I'm sure the president won't mind," Kurt said while he contracted on not hitting the random jogger who decided to jog in the middle of the road.

"Sound like fun!" I told him. _Cool a place where everyone is just like me!_ I leaning my head against the glass window. I closed my eyes and saw the image of Rachel falling asleep in my lap. _Rachel, how can I survive without you? _

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	10. Chapter 10

I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to my AWESOME, AMAZING, OUTSTANDING Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

7Dee-Dont worry I will

ths3836-Haha thanks I got the back and forth concept when watching The Princess Bride! haha and you'll have 2 see!

Lovenaomily-Haha you'll have to find out! MUAHAHAHA

Pirate Lord Of Caspian Sea-Why thank you! YAY I MADE SOMEONE LOVE FABERRY! Thanks the chapters are so much fun to write!

MkAmericanhero-Thank you so much! I'm glad my story is a great part of your morning!

alrock-Haha me either! I know I got that idea from watching Degrassi!

MandaMAB-I will! I know me either I'm trying to figure out when the right time is though! Hahaha do let it kill you! haha haha Thank you!

wanger710-Haha I know thank you! haha Dani is exactly like my little cousin Benji. NEVER STOPS TALKING! hahaha

* * *

The morning sunlight that trickled through my window woke me from my dreams of Rachel, along with the ear piercing cries that came from my baby girl. As I wiped away the sleepiness from my eyes, I slowly dragged myself out of my comfortable bed and over to Beth's crib. I looked down at Beth whose eyes were open wide and her cries were still loud and high pitched. As soon as I held her tightly in my arms, her cries started to quiet down and her lips twisted into a smile. "Hi there baby girl! Are you hungry?" I asked with a little perkiness in my voice. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and carried her carefully downstairs to the kitchen.

Mother was already sitting the kitchen table with a warm bottle for Beth and breakfast made for us. "Hey Quinnie. How's my granddaughter?" She said standing up and walking towards us with the bottle in hand. I smiled as mom tapped Beth's nose lightly and made her giggle her precious giggle. "Here you go girly," she said handing the small pink bottle to me which I took gratefully as I sat down at the table.

"How did you kn..."

"I heard Beth start to cry," She replied simply with a small smile on her face watching the hungry infant drink the contents of the bottle. I was in a state of pure joy watching my daughter eat until my mom spoke up.

"What are you doing today?" She asked me as she set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me on the table.

"I was planning to take Beth to our Mommy and Me class at 9 and then go to a LGBT club that Kurt told me about," I responded burping Beth over my shoulder. My mother looked at me and unsteadily sat down in the seat directly across from me.

"If that's what you want, then go," She told me. I smiled at her understanding, but I soon realized that she didn't understand after seeing the hurt expression on my mother's face. I placed the now empty bottle on the table and stared at my plate of breakfast in front of me.

"Do you think that what I'm doing is wrong?" I asked angrily as I finally looked up into her eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think that it's your fault Quinnie. I'm just trying to think of all the discrimination and obstacles you'll face that you could have avoided. You have to understand this coming from a mother's point of view. I am trying to get used to it, but it isn't that easy. Beth will be raised by sin-" She stopped herself even thought I knew what the words were that were going to spill from her mouth, "Beth will be raised by two woman that love her more than life itself. I get that, ok? Yet you need to think about Beth for a second and see how this will affect her. Do you want her to get made fun of by kids who think being gay is genetic or have her think something is wrong with her?"

"Your being irrational! Sure there will be challenges and yes it'll affect Beth somehow, but come on! Don't put your personal thoughts on Beth. She will understand because she'll have two loving parents no matter was gender they are and we will always do what's best for her!" I told her looking into her guarded eyes. There was a moment of silence before mother relaxed and smiled brightly at me.

"It's good to see that you thought about it from every angle and you're not jumping head first into any decision. Now!" she said standing up and clapping her hands together, "Finish up your breakfast while I get Beth ready. Hurry though because its 8:30 and you don't want to be late!" I nodded and handed Beth off to her. _I think she's finally accepting fate…._

* * *

"Aww… I was cute as a baby!" Beth exclaimed giggling.

"Yes you were, but is that all you got out of that part of the story?" Quinn said smiling at her daughter.

"I don't know!" Beth said shrugging her shoulder and putting on big, fake, cheesy smile to win over Quinn and Rachel.

"She gets that from you," Rachel said under her breath which Quinn caught.

"What was that?" Quinn asked playfully.

"See girls! She didn't understand that because it wasn't something good about her," Rachel said loudly to the Beth and Dani as she motioned towards Quinn. Quinn crossed her arms and sat straight up as Beth and Dani giggled hysterically at Rachel's words.

"Do not," Quinn protested quietly which caused the girls to giggle even more.

Rachel pushed her chair closer to Quinn's and her arm around her waist. She pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek and then whispered quietly into her ear, "I'm sorry…. But you do."

Quinn smiled at her wife and uncrossed her arms, "Let's get back to the story."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, after our class and a nap back at the house, we were now at the community center sitting in the small auditorium filled with fold up chairs. I saw Kurt sitting on the stage, legs crossed and rocking a fedora hat. I slowly walked over to him, struggling to carry Beth's carrier.

"Hey you made it!" He said excitedly while jumping down as I placed Beth on the stage.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Where's the president?" I asked him keeping one hand on the carrier while looking around. He tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to a tall brunette a few inches taller than me. The man smiled and walked over to us happily.

"Kurt who is this you've brought into our inner sanctum?" He joked making me smile.

"I'm Quinn and this is my daughter Beth," I introduced to him while motioning to the sleeping baby. He looked in and smiled at Beth. "Do you mind?" I asked worriedly, he lifted his head out of the pink car seat and smiled.

"Not at all, I love babies! My name is Andrew by the way, but everyone calls me Drew," He told me, I smiled and shook his hand. After our introductions, Kurt dragged Beth and me to the second row to sit down. As the meeting started, Kurt took a noisy Beth out of the carrier and rocked her gently in his arms. I smiled at this interaction before turning my attention to the meeting.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back! I'd like us all to give a warm welcome to our newest member, Quinn!" He said motioning to me, I smiled as everyone mumble hello in my direction, "This week are going to be talking about letting out our emotions in constructive ways. Does anyone want to share their special way of releasing their emotions?" I gazed around the room fill with hesitation and tentatively raised my hand. "Thank you Quinn! Look at our brave new member! Come on up her and show us how you feel right now!" He shouted over enthusiastically as I walked up onto the stage. I blushed feeling everyone's curious gazes on me and stood in the center of the stage.

"I've learned from a very good friend that singing is the best way for people like us to let out pent up emotions," I said swiftly as I smiled from the thought of Rachel singing an emotional ballad. He smiled as I took my iPod out of my pocket and turned the speaker on loud. _Good thing I have instrumental music on here_, I thought.

* * *

"What's instrumental music?" Dani asked curiously. Quinn looked over at Rachel knowing that she would be the one to jump at the chance to explain any kind of musical question to her daughter.

"Well Dani…Instrumental-" Rachel started dramatically, but was interrupted by Quinn clearing her throat. Rachel jerked head into Quinn direction and gave her a quizzical look with her wide brown eyes.

"Simple version, Ray," Quinn muttered to her, knowing that when it came to music, Rachel tended to ramble and include words that anyone with the vocabulary level of Finn or under wouldn't know.

Rachel nodded before turning back to Dani and restarting her explanation, "It's a kind of music where its only the instruments that are in the music and there isn't anything voices." Rachel looked over at me with a proud smile at putting it so simple and Dani nodded her head in understanding.

"Can we get back to the story now! Stop interrupting… Dani!" Beth shouted in an annoyed tone. Quinn and Rachel gave her a stern look at the tone of voice she was using with them and Beth quickly added with a big smile, "Please?"

* * *

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy._

I lowered my head as I turned off the music and quickly placed the iPod back into my pocket. I smiled as Drew placed his arm around me.

"Amazing! Spectacular! Delicious! I can't even think of any other words to describe that! Now I must agree that singing is a great way to let our feeling out" He announced happily, "Can I ask who was the person who told you that about singing?"

I smiled at the thought of the advice giver, but as I opened my mouth to tell them about Rachel, a familiar voice shouted from near the doorway. "Sorry I'm late, I was..." The male said, but stopped in the middle of his sentence. I squinted to see who was in the back and my jaw dropped as I saw that familiar hair-cut. "Quinn?" He asked with a very scared look on his face which was very odd considering who's face it was.

"Puck?"

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	11. Chapter 11

I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to my AWESOME, AMAZING, OUTSTANDING Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

FabriHel- Thank you SOOO MUCH! I really try to give them a really good relationship.

xjodimx- Hahah yes way!

alrock6- Haha thank you so much! I really try to capture her voice and YES PUCK!

alt-rockmusic13- STOP OR I WILL HURT YOU IN SCHOOL! (she is my best friend in real life)

FaberryxPezberry- Thank you! Awesome name by the way

* * *

"Quinn can we talk outside?" Puck asked me looking awkwardly at the ground as he shuffled his feet. I gave him a confused look while trying to calm my panicking thought. I finally gave him a small nod before rushing off stage towards the door. I saws his hand shaking as he held open the large door and it took me a second to realize that he was actually afraid. It was weird to see Puck afraid to talk to me, but I liked that he actually had a real side and wasn't an emotionless womanizer. He took me over to one of the benches on the other side of street. I sat down next to him unable to read the expression on his face.

"Puck… I'm not.. I mean.. What I'm trying to say is… I don't…" I felt the need to try to explain myself, but it came out as a jumbled mess of words. Puck laid his hand on top of mine which was resting on my leg. I looked up to him and he let out a small chuckle.

"Quinn, I'm not gonna judge you or anything because I really don't have the right to. I'm just gonna be blunt with you and say that Kurt tamed this Puckzilla. We've been together now for 10 months," Puck told me honestly. I gaped at Puck as the wheels in my head went into overdrive. _Wait a minute…_

"We had sex 10 months ago..." I started to say in order to provoke an explanation from him.

"When I said it wasn't another hook-up, I was being 100% honest. It was a way for me to honestly find out if I was gay or not. When I felt nothing I knew I was gay. I didn't mean for you to get pregnant and I'm so sorry that I used you as a test for myself," Puck concluded. I gave a small, genuine smile as I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked surprised.

"If it wasn't for the pregnancy, I wouldn't have become a better person and I would have never found out I was gay. Having Beth also made it easier to accept myself along with my mother," I told him. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and slowly walked back inside straight to Beth. Puck immediately took Beth from Kurt's arms and cradled her until she was asleep. The rest of the meeting was boring and went by pretty fast. Puck placed Beth in the carrier and gave me a light peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to meet Brit and S at the park. You wanna come with Bethy?" Puck asked leading us out into the fresh air.

"Sure! I'm positive Beth will love it," I happily told him as he placed Beth inside my car and shut the door. I kissed his cheek and soon drove off in my car. I parked in the parking spot closest to the duck pond and quickly got out of my car. I placed Beth in her stroller and took the path down by the pond where Puck, Santana and Brittany were all sitting on the bench feeding the ducks.

* * *

"Aunty Britt and San are _amazing!_" Dani exclaimed, emphasizing amazing.

"They actually _let _us feed the ducks!" Beth said, giving her mama a look. Quinn laughed and gave Rachel a small little smirk.

"I don't like when you go close to those things! There unsanitary and they could bite you!" Rachel explained to Beth.

"Miss Pillsbury 2.0," Quinn muttered under breath with a smile. Rachel heard the comment and tried to give Quinn a glare, but fail miserably as her contagious laughter filled the room.

"Who's that?" Dani asked, her eyes big with curiosity.

"Aunt Emma! That's was her old name before she married Uncle Will," Rachel explained to Dani, a giant smile still plastered on her face.

"Then why did you say that before?" Dani questioned, her expression was filled with confusion.

"Before she married Uncle Will, she needed everything to be sanitary. Freakishly clean. I mean she even cleaned each grape before she ate them," Quinn told Dani.

"Oh…" Dani said still looking a little confused. It took her a moment later before her face brightened up and she started to giggle her own infectious laugh, "I get it!" Quinn and Rachel gave each out a look before smiling at their daughter.

"Can we go feed the ducks tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"We can't go tomorrow," Rachel started to say as Beth and Dani's faces fell, "But! San and Britt are taking you two along with Carla to the cabin this weekend!" Dani's face lit up at the mention of her cousins name and Beth even got a toothy grin on her face.

"Carla's coming!" Dani shouted at the top of her lung and since she was a child of Rachel's that meant it was loud..

"Can we PLEASE get back to the story now?" Beth asked annoyed, Quinn laughed patting her daughters shoulder.

* * *

"Hey S! Hey B!" I greeted walking over to the bench. They all looked over and mumbled 'hello' except for Brittany who attacked me with a hug.

"Puck told us you were coming!" Brittany said excitedly making me a seat in between her and Santana. "Duckies!" Brittany yelled running down to the lake. Puck ran after her, yelling at her not to jump in. Santana and I laughed, but I stopped when thoughts re-entered my mind. _Is San a good enough friend? Can I tell her that I'm gay? I can't tell her about Rachel she would hold it against me forever!_

"Ok, what's the elephant in the room? Cause you get that face when your thinking pretty hard about something. So what is it?" Santana asked. I sighed and shifted my gaze over to Brittany squatting on the ground talking to a duck as Puck showed Beth the other ducks from the safety of her stroller.

"S, how did you know you were in love with Brittany?" I asked. Instead of ripping my head off and telling me she wasn't in love with Brittany, she sighed, leaned her head to the side and looked at Brittany as a smiled graced her lips.

"I saw her in my future," Santana answered her eyes still locked on Brittany.

"Huh?"

"God you can be so dumb sometimes Q," Santana remarked annoyed as she now locked eyes with me. "When I think of Brittany, I can see myself walking down the else with her, having kids with her and growing old with her. It sounds lame but it's true and if you tell anyone this I will legit kill you," Santana said firmly keeping her voice calm. Without even trying to think hard, I knew what Santana was thinking.

"I think I'm in love," I murmured almost inaudible to Santana.

"Who with? If it's Puckerman I swear..."

"No it's not!" I quickly interrupted.

"Then who?" She interrogated. I sighed and looked around to see if anyone was in earshot. When I was positive that Puck and Britt couldn't hear me from where they were, I let myself tell Santana my biggest secret as I locked eyes with her.

"I think I'm in love with Rachel," I whispered, making San's jaw hit the grass below.

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	12. Chapter 12

I got this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to my _AWESOME, AMAZING, OUTSTANDING_ Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

Adrienne (IK IT'S U)- One more time, SHUT UP OR I WILL HURT U! I know were u go to school! JK love ya!

May996- Thank you so much! I hate how people don't really go into depth with Puck so I wanted to! Yup I love me some Brittana!

Lemon Electra- Thank you my sis got me into the Purt and I really love the sensitive Puck! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

aduckinahat- Hahaha WOOHOO!

maric06- Haha thanks there based off my little cousins Benji who's four and Jared who's nine

alrock06- THANKS! I love cliffhangers, they make you keep reading! Hahaha you might hear about Carla in this chappy or the next! Thanks again!

bypolarbear- Thanks! I love it when my parents tell me stories from when they were younger! That's were part of the idea came from!

FabriHel- Hahaha maybe! I love Brittana and Purt! The kids are really cute, I love to write them and witty expressions! haha I also love my wemma!

FaberryxPezberry- Haha I love nice Santana! I know in my heart she can be really nice! Thank you!

spikey summeras- Hahah don't worry I will write more!

Baxterbuff- Im happy you like it! I try to get updates at least once a week.

* * *

"Really!" Rachel exclaimed placing her hands over her heart. Quinn just looked at her annoyed.

"Yes, this is a really heartfelt moment and I would like to keep it that way!" Quinn retorted annoyed.

"You really told Aunt San that you loved mama?" Beth asked sweetly to which Quinn nodded with a smile on her face, "Mom that is sooo sweet!"

"Does that mean the story is _over_?" Dani asked dramatically.

"The story is far from finished…"

* * *

"Seriously?" Santana confirmed in a shocked tone of voice. I nodded slowly at her, while I kept face pointed in the direction of the pond.

"I think…" I replied hesitantly. She grabbed my hands that lay resting on my side and placed them in her one hand. I finally let myself look over at Santana with doubt clearly written across my face.

"It's not an I think, Q. If you love Berry, then you love her. I would be a hypocrite to tell you that you can't love her. No one can help who they fall in love with," Santana told her sweetly as she gave me a small, genuine smile. I couldn't believe the understanding and kindness that was spewing out of Santana, but I felt relief that I finally had another friend who was completely supportive of my love life.

"What do you think of, when you think of Britt?" I asked her curiously, trying to see if she thought the same thing as I did.

"When I think of Britt I always think of my two favorite names that will be the name of our daughter," Santana said in a gentle tone that Quinn has ever rarely hear.

"What are the names?" I asked her still making sure Brittany and Puck are still out of earshot.

"Carla Naya Lopez-Pierce will be her name," Santana said with certainty and a large smile. I placed my hand on top of hers that lay on her leg.

"That's beautiful, S. I love the name Charlotte, I could call her Charlie," I said fantasizing about how my life with Rachel would go before an Idea popped in my head. "Do you mind singing a song with me?" I asked sheepishly. She still held the smile on her face as she took out her iPod and chose the exact song I had in my mind. Santana took the first verse eyeing Brittany softly as she played with the ducks in the water.

_Words get trapped in my mind _

_Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do _

_'Cause the first day you came into my life _

_My time ticks around you_

I need to see my inspiration in order to sing the song with justice. So, I took out my phone and look at a picture of Rachel during the sleepover as I got ready to sing my verse.

_But then I need your voice _

_As the key to unlock _

_All the love that's trapped in me _

_So tell me when it's time _

_to say I love you _

Santana and I didn't take our eyes off our girls as we sang in unison softly and sweetly without any complaints.

_All I want is you to understand _

_That when I take your hand _

_It's 'cause I want to _

_We are all born in a world of doubt _

_But there's no doubt _

_I figured out _

_I love you_

"That was really sweet S," I told her as she placed her IPod back in her jean pocket, where it belonged.

"You tell anyone about this super gooey sweet side and I will cut off all your blonde hair and cut your wrists till you bleed to death," Santana said firmly, not dropping her gaze on Brittany.

* * *

"Santana and her threats…" Rachel said blandly. "I liked the song though!"

"I know you did," Quinn answered knowingly.

"What song was that?" Beth asked wrapping her blonde hair around her finger, idly.

"It was When Its Time by Greenday. It's an older group," Quinn answered quickly before Rachel could give her daughter a speech about it.

"Mommy if you like the name Charlotte why didn't you name me that?" Dani asked tilting her head to the side with an puzzled expression etched onto her face.

"We liked the name Danielle better, don't worry soon yo-" Rachel started to say before Quinn kicked her foot under the table. Rachel looked up annoyed before noticing her wife's eyes that read _not yet._ Rachel smiled at Quinn whom smiled back.

* * *

The rest of the summer went smoothly with constant LGBT meetings with Kurt and Puck, and Duck pond visits with Brittany and Santana. Beth was now 4 1/2 months old and able to sit up all by herself . She was very eager to crawl and get into whatever trouble she could...

* * *

"I _never _cause trouble!" Beth protested as soon as Quinn told that part of the story. Rachel gazed over at her daughter with knowing look.

"You right Beth. You never cause trouble," Rachel teased, trying to not to laugh, "For instance you didn't cause trouble when you convinced Dani that the yellow snow was just an snow cone."

"That wasn't nice, Bethy!" Dani commented, pouting, " That wasn't banana flavored…" Beth rolled her eyes at Dani while crossing her arms.

"I'm not a troublemaker," Beth muttered as she slouched back into her seat.

"You're not a troublemaker, sweetie. You just were a lot to handle as a baby," Quinn told her daughter gently. Beth let a little smile grace her lips again and sat up little straighter. "And as you are getting older…" Quinn said under breath, smiling. Rachel, since she was sitting beside Quinn, heard these word and nudged Quinn in the stomach. "What! It's not like we weren't expecting her _not _to be one. I mean Puck is her biological father," Quinn rebutted as Beth gave her mother a mocked hurt look.

"You know we love your little antics Bethy," Rachel comforted Beth with a sweet, reassuring smile.

Beth's hurt looked was replaced with a small smirk that mirrored the one Puck used to always wear, "You can continue now, Mommy…"

* * *

I had almost no interaction with any glee members other than Kurt, Santana, Puck and Brittany. I called Rachel everyday; she always told me about her drama camp and I told her about going to the pond, but never about the club or about Puck and Kurt. I was walking through the playground with Beth around one o'clock one day when I saw a thin boy with what looked like a Justin Bieber haircut only blonde. I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the swings.

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and this is my daughter Beth," I said sweetly as I fixed Beth hair as she sat sleeping in the stroller. He looked over at Beth and smiled sweetly, before turning to me.

"Hey! I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't green eggs and ham. Sorry that was kind of lame... I'm Sam Evans. I actually just moved here a few days ago," He said kindly. I started to sway on the swing gently as I smiled at hime. I felt this odd trust in the new boy before I even knew anything else.

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	13. Chapter 13

this Idea and wanted to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to my _AWESOME, AMAZING, OUTSTANDING_ Beta= Gleek4Life244**(She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

aduckinthehat- You will have to read to find out! MUAHAHAHA! THANK YOU!

alt-rockmusic13 (Adrienne)- Thank you sissy! You will have to see if he is gay! Thank u Ad. And about the green day thing...SHUT UP OR I WILL HURT U IN CHORUS!

May996- Thank you sooo much! Hahah yea my friend Adrienne used it in a story and I loved it to I wanted to use it! Hahah everyone loves Brittana! hahaha thank you again!

Gleek Faberry-Achele Fan- hahaha I always loved Sam! hahaha yea Im exited to write it because whatever you guys write effects what I write in the chapters! haha Thank you again!

alrock6- Hahah yes we meet Sam FINALLY! You will have to see hahah thank you so much

Fanngirrl 1987- Thank you. Haha I love writing soft Santana and I love Dani! She reminds me of me when I was little! hahaha Thanks again!

* * *

"Beth is really cute. She must have gotten a lot of your genes. How old is she?" Sam asked me as he made goofy faces at a giggling Beth.

"She almost five months now," I said, dragging my feet to make circles in the dirt. He lifted my chin and gave me a soft smile.

"You ok? Want me to sing to you in Navi?" He asked picking up his guitar that laid beside him. I shook my head and took a deep breath. He placed his guitar back in the case and took my hands.

"It's just that school is starting up again and so much has changed," I told him, staring at the lines I had drawn in the dirt. He let go of my hand to brush a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Nga menari, it means you have pretty eyes," I smiled sweetly at him while we locked eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder as comforting gesture, "What has happened that you don't want to go to school?"

"Beth was born, I'm not on the Cheerios and-" I started to explained dejectedly, but had to stop when I let out a laugh at his confused face.

"Isn't Cheerios a cereal?" he asked perplexed.

"Well, yeah it is, but the Cheerios are McKinley High's cheerleading team who have won 6 consecutive national titles. If you're on the team than your at the top of the social heap and no one even thinks about giving you a slushy facial. Trust me you do not want one of those. I go to McKinley and have experienced firsthand how horrible those frozen drinks are when thrown in your face," I explained to the blonde boy.

"Well, that's not that bad. I mean, the slushy facials sound bad, but you're pretty so you probably won't get many. So what if you're not the top dog and now you have the cutest baby alive to take care of," he said. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and gave me a sweet smile. I tried to return a small smile, but it come out as a frown instead. His smiled deteriorated and looked at me softly, "That's not what bothering you is it?"

"And I'm.. I'm.." I struggled to get the word out, "I'm gay." I was worried that he'd judge me because most people of my church have a big problem with me being a teenage mother, let alone me being gay on top of that too. He smiled and wrapped his hands around the chains of the swing. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding as I knew he wasn't judge me and understood me.

"My brother is Bi and people were harassing him because of it. People called him insulting names, boys were making kissing noises at him, and they would dump sand and sea water on him. When it was time to apply for colleges, he applied colleges far away from Cali. He got accepted to OSU and is going there now so we moved here to be close to him. Let me guess you're afraid you'll get what happened to Hayden," Sam said giving me a half smile before I nodded. "I'll be your friend and make sure no one hurts you. I'm going to McKinley, so I'll make sure no assholes go after you," He said protectively.

" Thank you Sam, that means a lot to me," I told him gratefully. Out of the blue, an idea came to me. "Hey Sam? Can you sing?", I asked him curiously, _maybe he can join New Directions? Only if he can sing!_ _Rachel would be so proud of me finding a new member._ He gave me a puzzled look, before he let a small smirk tug at his lips while he picked up his guitar and started to play.

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound _

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do _

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone _

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do _

_Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night all night_

"That was the song Beth's dad, Puck, sang to me when he told me he wanted to name her Beth," I murmured absentmindedly with a smile on my lips looking at the smile form on Beth's sleeping face.

* * *

"That is my favorite song! I love it when Daddy Puck and Uncle Sammy sing it to me!" Beth shouted happily.

"Am I going to be ANYWHERE in this story?" Dani asked very annoyed at her lack of appearance in the story. Quinn and Rachel laughed and gave her a smile.

"Dani you weren't even an idea honey. You won't be in this story," Quinn told her sweetly. Dani pouted and ran off into another room.

"I wonder who she learned her storm outs from?" Quinn said in a sarcastic tone as she gazed at Rachel.

"I resent that!" Rachel retorted frowning, before getting out of her chair and marching towards the room Dani had just disappeared into. Before she reached the doorway, Rachel stopped and looked over her shoulder at Quinn, "Mine where more dramatic and I had a good reason to do them."

"Sure you did, babe…" Quinn replied playfully. Rachel rolled her eyes and childishly stuck her tongue out at Quinn, before finally leaving the room. Quinn looked over at Beth, who was trying to stifle her giggles, and smiled as they waited for their two divas to return. The silence at the table was quickly disturbed by giggles, yells and grunts that emanated from the other room. Eventually, Rachel came back into the Kitchen carrying a laughing Dani over her shoulder patting her butt playfully.

"Mama stop it!" Dani yelled between her giggles as Rachel placed her onto the chair tickling her before sitting back in her chair.

"I want to do that!" Beth exclaimed jumping out of her chair excitedly before Quinn shook her head no.

"You can't, Bethy. You're too big," Quinn told her.

"I'm always to big!" Beth yelled letting a pout take over her face as she sat back in her chair disconsolately.

"Beth Noelle Puckerman Berry-Fabray, you are almost ten now act like it!" Rachel said in a firm voice, making Beth sit up straight.

"Let's get back to the story, before it turns into a Diva contest between you three," Quinn said trying to use humor to calm everyone down.

* * *

I smiled taking Sam's phone from his hands. I added my number and put Nga menari as the contact name. I handed the phone back to him and smiled when I saw him let out a small chuckle when he saw the name.

"There, now you'll always have my number. I have to go to put Beth in for a nap, but I'll talk to you soon. Bye Sam! text me and I'll meet you on the first day of school!" I shouted heading toward my car. I placed Beth in the seat, and put the stroller in the trunk before driving home. The drive home seemed to go by faster than usual and I was happy that I was finally home because I was exhausted. I said hello to my mom and placed Beth into her crib which was now settled into Beth's own bedroom that was once our old guest room. I went over to my room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. I glanced over at the window randomly, only to see an unfamiliar pink convertible parked in the driveway. I walked out of the room and down the stairs toward the living room.

"Mom who's car is..." I started to say before noticing who was standing in the middle of my living room. A smiled took over my face as I immediately ran in her direction.

"RACHEL!" I practically screamed, giving her a hug that lifted her from the ground and spun her around in circles. "I missed you so much! I should have known the car belonged to you. I mean, who else in Lima would own a pink car?" I asked playfully, letting go of her waist much to my dismay.

"Only me!" She replied smiling her dazzling mega watt smile as she took a seat on the couch. "I missed you too, Quinn… and Beth too! How is she?" Rachel asked as my mom came in with a tray of drinks.

"Quinnie! Are you going to introduce me to you friend?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Mom, this is _Rachel,_" I said raising my eyebrows hoping she would get the message to not embarrass me in front of her. I picked up one of the waters of the tray for myself and also handed one to Rachel. Rachel smiled politely at me, before my mom caught her attention.

"Hello, Quinn has told me so much about you!" She said taking a seat next to Rachel making me feel heat in my cheeks. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I've so many stories to tell you about my little Quinnie!" She exclaimed excitedly as I coughed on the water that I was drinking. _What?_

"Quinnie, are you ok?" Mom asked concerned in which I nodded to in reply. My mom turned back to Rachel once she knew that I was alright, "So would you like to?"

"I'd _love_ to stay for dinner and hear your wonderful stories about _Quinnie_?" Rachel replied happily as she smirked at me.

"Well mom, how about you get started on dinner than?" I asked her quickly, letting my cheeks cool down. She got up giving me a knowing look before rushing towards the kitchen, happy to have a guest to cook for. I quickly took her place next to Rachel on the couch and felt the blush reappear as Rachel started to giggle.

* * *

"Your mom will always embarrass you," Rachel joked as she got up to place the dinner plates in the sink.

"God bless that woman," Quinn stated from her seat at the table.

"What does that mean?" Dani asked tilting her head to the side like she always does when she's bewildered.

"It's a saying grownups use," Quinn replied understandingly to which Beth nodded in agreement.

"Only_ us_ adults, not _you _babies," Beth said resentfully.

"Beth you are nowhere near an adult and Dani is not a baby. You need to act kinder to your sister and be less condescending towards her," Rachel demanded, clearly upset with her daughter's attitude towards her little sister as she sat back down at the table.

"Yea! I'm not a baby! Wait… What does condescending mean mama?" Dani asked her head again tilted to the side in Dani fashion.

Rachel stopped her heated glare at Beth to look at her other daughter confused. A look of amusement crossed her face, "It's nothing sweetie, I was just talking to your sister about her attitude." Beth glared at her little sister as she saw Dani get to be talked to sweetly by mama instead of lectured. "I saw that look Beth," Rachel said knowingly as she returned her gaze towards Beth, "I'm not try to be mean, honey. I just want you to drop the attitude and treat Dani nicer than you have been treating her so far today."

"Ok…" Beth sighed as she looked down guiltily. Beth looked over at Dani and then quickly gave her a little hug, "I'm sorry Dani."

"It's ok Bethy! I forgive you 'cause your my big sissy!" Dani replied genuinely with a big grin on her face.

Quinn and Rachel looked at their little girls together and couldn't help the smile on both of their faces. "You're an amazing mama, Rae," Quinn commented proudly as she intertwined her fingers with Rachel's.

"And you're a wonderful mommy, Quinn," Rachel replied back, before placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

"But Rae…" Quinn quickly added, making Rachel look at her quizzically, "Tone down the vocabulary or else the girls are going to move out of the house with the entire dictionary memorized."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Rachel commented wittily. Quinn tried to stifle a laugh as she began to continue her story.

* * *

Rachel and I sat on the couch smiling like we won the lottery and laughing as if we heard the funniest jokes on the planet for the next hour as we told each other about our summers. I told Rachel everything from meeting Sam and finding out how nice he is to the wonderful duck pond visits with Puck, Santana, and Brittany. Although, I purposely left out certain aspects of the conversations I had with them and the LGBT meetings with Kurt and Puck. In turn she told me about her lead role as Maria in the camp's production of West Side Story and all the other experiences she had a blast doing.

"Dinner!" My mom yelled from the dining room, unknowingly interrupting our conversation about Summer. Rachel jumped up cheerfully and pulled me up with her. I sighed and led the two of us to where my mom was placing a chicken leg on my plate and Beth was drinking a bottle in her highchair.

"I understand you're a vegan Rachel, so I made a nice salad for you instead!" My mom informed her, happily.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Fabray," Rachel replied politely as she took a seat closest to Beth.

"It was nothing dear. Oh and please call me Judy," My mom replied as she took a seat at the top of the table.

"Ok. Thank you, Judy. Your house and family are marvelous," Rachel said sweetly as she used the manners that her dads had taught her. My mom nodded at Rachel with a smile gracing her lips before she started to eat her dinner. Rachel leaned over towards Beth and tapped the baby gently on the nose, "Hey Bethy! I missed you so much this summer! You grew a lot since the last time, I saw you!"

"She has, hasn't she?" I asked, gazing at Rachel interact with Beth. I smiled at them and looked over to see my mom also smiling widely at how kind and warm Rachel was towards Beth. All three of us than grew quiet as we ate our dinners. I could see that Rachel felt comfortable enough with us that she did not feel the need to talk and I was also able to see that my mom really enjoyed Rachel's presence with us.

"Is that enough for you Rachel? I wasn't sure what exactly a vegan could eat so I thought that a salad was the safest bet," My mom asked worriedly at the prospect of not being the best host she could be.

"Oh no, this is exactly what I was going to have at home with my fathers anyway. It tasted great, Ms. F... I mean Judy," Rachel replied as she finished her meal, "It's getting late, and my dads are probably wondering why I'm taking so long, so I should probably get going now."

"Ok, sweetie! You have to come back again so I can tell you those stories!" My mom said. I felt that blush return to my cheeks once again that night.

"I will! I can't wait to hear them!" Rachel replied while shooting me a smirk as she stood up from her seat.

"Thanks for dinner mom, I'm just going to walk Rachel to her car," I told my mom as I stood up from the table. She nodded at me, before I led Rachel out the front door.

"It was really great to see you, Quinn. I don't think you know how much I missed your company this summer. A phone call just doesn't serve you justice," Rachel said as we walked side by side down the pathway that led towards the driveway. _You have no idea… _I thought to myself and felt a smile tug at my lips.

I felt a millions of questions start to form about the context of her words. _Was it a hint? Or was she just being the sweet Rachel she always is?_ Were the main ones that kept running around her head. "I _really_ missed you too Rachel," I added a slight emphasis into really, trying to see if she would catch the significance, but no such luck was found. Rachel just nodded as she looked straight ahead while I kept my gaze on her the entire time.

"Well this is my stop," Rachel said cutely as we finally reached her pink convertible. She quickly unlocked the car and opened the driver's side door. Before she got into her car, she turned around towards me and bit her lip as she stared straight into my eyes with what I thought looked like desire. _Wait? Does she want me to kiss her? I want to. So badly. Does she feel the same way? _I felt myself automatically start to lean in towards her ever so slightly, but Rachel quickly gave me a sweet smile and got into her car. I tried to hold in the frustrated groan as she closed the door. The convertible engine quickly started and the window rolled down, "Night Quinn. Sweet Dreams! You'll have to introduce me to Sam tomorrow. He sounds like a great catch!" Without a reply from me, Rachel quickly took off down the road, but not before she left me a sweet smile that would be in all my dreams tonight.

_What does she mean by great catch? __No__… Does she think I like Sam? Wait! Does she like Sam? I did talk him up to her a lot tonight… This s great I practically set up my crush to crush on some other blonde. _I thought to myself as I slowly trudged back into the house. I finally entered the house flustered, confused, and sad yet angry at the same time.

"So Rachel," My mom stated from her spot in the kitchen doorframe, interrupting my emotional train of thought.

"I don't want to talk about it mom…" I brushed her off as my feet led me towards the staircase which would eventually take me to the comfort of my room.

"You like her don't you?" She asked giddily, ignoring my previous comment. I looked over at her in surprise, all my previous emotions forgotten as another blush crept onto my cheeks.

"No, no, no," I repeated looking at my mom's smirk and raised eyebrows. "Ok fine, you win. I like her. I have a crush on Rachel Berry, but I don't think she'll ever return it," I told her hopelessly as I turned to walk towards her,

"Why? I think she likes you! I couldn't help, but notice how she kept looking at you during dinner," My mom said smiling big.

"No, she didn't… I mean, maybe… Do you think?" I asked as my tone went quickly from hopeless to hopeful.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want my Quinnie! And plus, I like her," She said making my head pop up in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. I thought she was just happy that she had a guest to tend to because I knew she missed being a host to the meetings father used to have. I guess that maybe she was happy because I brought home someone to meet her that I liked.

"Yea she isn't stupid like that Finn boy, or a muscular womanizer like Noah. She is sweet, funny, and don't forget pretty," She said. The heat in my cheeks grew as I thought of staring into her eyes and hearing her infectious laughter, "I can't wait till she comes over again! Then, I really will get out those baby pictures and find some good, embarrassing stories to tell her!" I laughed at her words, preoccupied with my own thoughts to worry about her playful threats.

"I think I am going to put Beth to bed and go to sleep myself. I do have school tomorrow," I told her as I followed her into the dining room. The table was already cleared and Beth was cleaned up almost falling asleep in her highchair. I picked up Beth out of the high chair and walking upstairs with her held securely in my arms. "Time for bed Bethy," I said to the cooing Beth as I placed her in her crib. I stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep. _I wonder how tomorrow will go?_ I thought walking into my bedroom, yawning.

* * *

**I need 5 reviews to update! QUESTIONS!**

**1) Purt or Hevans?**

**2) When should Faberry happen?**

**3) Suggestions? If so PM me**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my _AWESOME, AMAZING, OUTSTANDING_ Beta= Gleek4Life244** (She's the bestest Beta **EVER**!)

Baxterbuff- Thanks! Haha I love Purt!

Alrock6- You never fail to write me and amazing review! Haha thanks I love when people are oblivious (almost like me)! HAHA I kinda don't want to break them up but I wanna see what the readers think. Haha yea I think I know when Faberry will happen but that's a secret! Thanks for your review, I always look forward to them!

Gleek Faberry-Achele Fan- Ok I'll make a note of it!

ButcWolf- Hahaha yea me too! Thank you!

Fanngirrl 1987- Hahaha I love Beth and Dani! Dani is like a mini me! I'm planning on putting in ALOT of Purt and Quinntana friendship.

Liz- Haha don't worry I will. Thank you sooo much! I will probably make them friends but nothing more, I have to wait and see! Thank you soo much, it's not just me it's my Beta too! SHE IS AWESOME!

7dee- Haha yup it totally does!

May996- Thank you it reminds me of me and my parents. Thank you so much! Yea my dad would totally do something like that, Thank you soo much!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the sunlight coming through my open curtains. I slowly dragged myself out of my bed, dreading to find out the meaning behind the abrupt ending of my conversation with Rachel last night. I yawned as I began to stretch out my arms above my head. Rubbing my eyes to clear the haze of sleep, I headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I stood in front of the mirror, staring directly in the eyes of my reflection. Looking at myself, I felt determined to go to school today and prove to everyone that I was still the same Quinn even though I had a baby.

Only… I was not the same Quinn. I had changed so much from the cold, heartless bi...

* * *

"Ouch! What was that for? You have freakin' bony elbow," Quinn yelled at Rachel, as she rubbed the tender spot on her side. Rachel raised her eyebrows at Quinn before folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. For the first time that night, it was Rachel's turn to be annoyed at Quinn. Dani and Beth sat across from them, staring uncomfortably at the table. When mama and mommy got angry at each other, both girls knew that this was not something to interrupt.

"Sarcasm doesn't really suit you. I wasn't going to finish the word, Rachie. I would have stopped myself, before I said it. I actually have a filter on my mouth, unlike you," Quinn said irritated. However, as soon as the words left her mouth, a look of regret instantly passed over her features. Ironically, Quinn's mouth decided not to filter that last part, and Rachel was livid. "Rach-"Quinn started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh, please. If I hadn't elbowed you, than you would have let it slip and _I _don't want _my_ children to hear such deplorable words," Rachel retorted, her eyes blazing with intensity as she stared down Quinn.

"Babe, I-"

"Don't interrupt me, _Quinnie._ Shockingly, I actually do have a filter because right now I'm hold back from giving you a few choice words from the unspoken side of my dictionary-sized vocabulary. Oh wait, never mind because that would mean I'd be adding even more to the girls' vocabulary and it's apparently bad to have a large vocabulary such as mine," Rachel seethed, as she stood up from her sent, prepared for her usual storm out.

Quinn mouth was hanging open after Rachel's tirade, but she quickly closed it when she remembered an important piece of knowledge concerning Rachel. She quickly got up from her seat and grabbed Rachel by the arm, pulling Rachel away from her storm out. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and leaned her forehead against Rachel's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that. It was meaningless and I was being brainless," Quinn whispered softly to Rachel.

Rachel looked up fearfully into Quinn's eyes, and was met with a look of understanding. She just felt so emotional at that moment that she couldn't help that a few tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry," was all that Rachel could manage to whisper to Quinn.

Quinn smiled at her sweetly and placed a gently kiss on Rachel's forehead, "It's ok. I understand it all."

Rachel felt more tears begin to fall as she heard the compassion and simplicity of Quinn. She was lucky to have somehow who could read and understand her so well. She quickly pressed her lips against Quinn's trying to convey all of her love for Quinn in that one kiss. She felt the desire to deepen the kiss, but she quickly heard the fake gag noises coming from behind them. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," Rachel quickly said aloud and raced down the hall.

Quinn let out a small laugh as she watched her beautiful wife leave the room. She should have known that Rachel would eventually burst. Rachel was _already_ emotional without all these extra hormones in her body. Quinn turned back around, only to find two very confused girls staring at her.

"Why is mama acting so weird?" Beth asked as she quickly looked down the hallway to see if mama heard her.

"She's just very emotional right now, honey," Quinn answered honestly, as she sat back down in front of her girls.

"Why?" Beth questioned, her eyes round with curiosity.

"I think I know!" Dani shouted triumphantly.

Quinn felt panic take over her body and quickly looked over to the hallway to see if Rachel had reappeared yet. They were supposed to be together when the news was given to their girls! Quinn swallowed her panic and asked evenly, "What do you think the reason is, sweetie?"

"She's having pre men sims!"

"Wait…What?" Quinn asked, trying to hold back laughter from the cuteness of Dani's innocence. Quinn was relieved that she had panicked for no good reason, but she was just happy to know that even after an emotional situation, her little girls would be there to make her laugh.

"When we went to the pond with Aunty Britt and San, Aunty San was acted weird too. Carla asked Aunty Britt why, and she said she was PMSing. We asked what it means and she said pre men sims, right Bethy?" Dani asked looking over at Beth to confirm her story.

"Mhmm," Beth said, remembering that day with a very mean Aunty San.

Quinn started to laugh at her girls and at that moment, Rachel came back from the bathroom. Rachel looked fresh and new, now that she had her emotions under control. She took her seat next to Quinn and looked at her confused, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Rae, did you know that you're having pre men sims?" Quinn asked comically while giggling.

"What am I having? As far as I know, I'm having a-" Rachel quickly stopped, as Quinn shook her and mouthed not yet.

"Well, that's what Britt said PMSing was to the girls," Quinn informed Rachel, still laughing at the conversation they were having.

"Oh! Girls PMSing isn't that. It's when-" Rachel had tried to correct them, but was quickly interrupted by Quinn.

"Rachel! No dictionary…" Quinn trailed off when she remembered how Rachel had included this topic in her tirade earlier. Quinn half expected it blow up in her face again, but instead Rachel placed her hand over top Quinn's, giving it a gently squeeze and smiling sweetly at Quinn. Quinn smiled back at Rachel while thinking; _I hope I wasn't this bi-polar when I was pregnant._ "Girls we'll explain PMSing to you when you're a little older, ok? How about we just forget about all this for now, and get back to the story?"Quinn asked the girls, clearly wanting to dive back into the past.

"Yes!" Both girls squealed.

"Good! So as I was saying, I had changed from the cold, heartless _head cheerleader_ that I was…"

* * *

I had become more self aware and selfless. I was not ready to show the world the real me yet, like Kurt could so confidently do. The only one who I wanted to know the real me was Rachel. I smiled at myself in the mirror, letting myself soak up some confidence.

When I was finished, I walked into Beth's room. I saw my five month year old holding onto the bars of the crib tightly for support as she stood up, wanting to go explore the world. Or what she thought of as the world at that point. My house. I smiled and walked over to her crib.

"Hey baby girl! Look at you standing up," I said while picking her up and placing her on the changing table. I quickly changed her diaper never imagining that a year ago I wouldn't even babysit a child still in diapers because it was too disgusting for my perfectly manicured nails. I blew a raspberry on her stomach before picking her up and walking downstairs with her on my hip.

"Hi dear," My mom greeted me from the kitchen. I placed Beth in her highchair and walked over to my mom.

"Hey mom what are you making?" I asked.

"Eggs, want to help?" She asked cracking the last egg

"Sure what do you need help with?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Can you get the milk and cheese?" She asked. I did as I was told and happily started cooking with my mom. It felt nice to have these mother-daughter moments with her that I never had when my father was still around. I hoped that when Beth got older, we'd have these moments. Maybe even Beth would have moments like this with Rachel too. _Wait! I'm seeing her in my future? It's just as S had said! _I felt a wide smile tugging at my lips as I had more daydreams of Beth and Rachel with me in the future. We quickly finished making and eating breakfast, and I soon realized that it was time for my first day of school.

"Mom the babysitter will be here in twenty minutes! Kurt's here so I have to go! Bye mom! Love you, and I love you too, Beth," I said rushing out the door with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

* * *

I slammed the passenger door shut and smiled at Kurt.

"Ready for the first day GBF?" Kurt joked. I looked at him puzzled. "GBF? Gay best friend? God if you're going to be gay you have to know what that means!" Kurt stated pulling out of my driveway. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before something popped in my head.

"Should I tell Rachel I'm gay?" I asked, I thought the question would make Kurt jump a little but he just sat there unmoved.

"I know that not everyone in the school is ready to embrace the gay. But maybe they evolved enough to be indifferent," Kurt said pulling into the school parking lot. "I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow, but maybe soon the moment will arise were you can" He said parking the car and placed a hand on my knee. "If you want to tell her, then tell her. What's the worst that can happen?" He asked. _She could be straight._ I thought.

"I don't want to come out to the entire school, Kurt. I'm not as brave and confident as you are. I just... I just want Rachel to know the real me and to accept me for that. What should I do?" I asked softly, as I looked down at my hands that were placed on my lap.

"Listen to your heart…" Kurt said.

_Cliché much? What kind of advice is that? Well, at least he didn't break into song…_

"Let's go in," I said. We stepped out of the car and headed toward the school. "Are you ever going to tell the glee kids about you and Puck?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's Puck's call. I'm fine with it but in reality it's up to him," Kurt said pushing the doors to the school open. I nodded and said goodbye before walking over to my locker were a certain brunette was waiting.

"Hey Rae," I greeted opening my locker. I took out my list of classes and looked over at Rachel. "What classes do we have together?" I asked. She gave me her list of classes and I scanned over it. "We have period 1 which is Math, Period 2 which is Science, Lunch, period 7 which is English and glee together after school," I told her, she jumped excitedly and quickly wrapped her arm around mine and started off walking.

* * *

The day quickly passed and it was soon time for glee. Rachel and I walked into the choir room arm-in-arm, laughing over a joke I had said. We stopped in the middle of the room noticed ten faces staring at us.

"What?" Rachel asked, oblivious to the reason for the silence. The glee kids looked over at one another before answering the question.

"You two are suppose to hate each other," Tina stated shyly. Rachel opened her mouth, but was cut off by another comment.

"Yea, now you're all buddy buddy? I don't buy it!" Finn said sourly.

"Guys, Quinn and I just established our friendship this summer after realizing we are better friends than anything else," I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach after that comment, "We have gotten along very well. So if that's all the questions, we are going to take our seats." Rachel pulled me over to a pair of empty seats in the front, just as Mr. Schue walked into the choir room followed by my new church friend, Sam.

"Hey guys welcome back, this is Sam Evans. He will be auditioning today. Okay, Sam are you ready to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. Sam nodded taking his guitar and started to play.

_Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

Sam put his guitar down as the music sped up. He took a chair and sat in it so he was face to face with the glee club. They all smiled and started to dance in their seats.

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
We're just friends, What are you saying  
Said there's another, Look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like_

He got out of the chair.

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine,mine (oh oh)_

_For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down down down down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_I'm going down, down, down, dooown_  
_And I just can't believe my first love would be around._

_And I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohhh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Sam smiled and continued to dance around the room.

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine_

_I'm gone_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_I'm gone_

_"_Welcome to glee club Sam, please take a seat!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone clapped for him as he took a seat next to Quinn. "Who's next?" He asked. I raised my hand.

"I wanted to sing a song that I wrote with the musical help of Puck," I said taking the floor with Puck off to the side.

* * *

"I can't believe you wrote your first song with Noah and not me," Rachel muttered, interrupting Quinn.

"Well, at least I wrote my last and most important one with you," Quinn said as she brushed her thumb across the back of Rachel's hand.

"Mama didn't write her first song with mommy either!" Beth declared loudly this time interrupting the romantic moment between Rachel and Quinn.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked suspiciously, as she eyed her daughter.

"We found a paper that mama wrote and on the bottom it says by Rachel Berry," Dani answered for her sister while Beth pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "

"_There you rest with all the rest. Of my accessories on my nightstand"_ Beth read off the paper as Rachel's eyes widened with horror.

"Girls give mama the paper," Rachel pleaded.

"_Your red or yellow," _Dani took her turn reading the next line of the song.

"Please girls?"

_"And like a good fellow,"_ Dani continued barely able to contain her giggle, making Quinn and Beth laugh.

"Give it to me, NOW!" Rachel yelled.

* * *

Quinn smiled at Rachel as Puck began to play

_Daddy never showed me love_  
_Mommy said to never shed a tear_  
_Mommy helped me place make-up on_  
_When Daddy only showed me fear_

_A Summer with you was all I needed_  
_To break me out of my shell_  
_You showed me kindness_  
_You showed me love_  
_You really make me believe that's it true_  
_It's possible love someone_  
_As amazing as you_

_Friends helped me realize_  
_What I denied all my life_  
_We laughed, we hugged and they made me confess_  
_Because there the people that know me the best_

_I never stopped thinking of you_  
_Beth never stopped thinking to_  
_Your hair, eyes and beautiful smile_  
_It makes me go the extra mile, to get you_

_A Summer with you was all I needed_  
_To break me out of my shell_  
_You showed me kindness_  
_You showed me love_  
_You really make me believe that's it true_  
_It's possible to love someone_  
_As amazing as you_

_A Summer with you was all I needed_  
_To break me out of my shell_  
_You showed me kindness_  
_You showed me love_  
_You really make me believe that's it true_  
_It's possible to love someone_  
_As amazing as you_

_You really make me believe that it's true_  
_It's possible to love someone_  
_As amazing as you._

"That was great Quinn! Now for next week-" Mr. Schue was cut off by Emma running into the choir room. "What's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked concerned.

"Kurt, your dad's in the hospital. He just had a heart attack…"

* * *

**I know I'm skipping a few episodes and just so you know only 4 or 5 chaps left. Then I have a surprise for you! (Dun. Dun. Dun.)**

**I need 5 reviews to update!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU SO MUCH MY AMAZING NEW BETA=**_** Anna Luna!**_

**May996-**I'm glad! I love Rachel being called Rachie, and Rae. Yea ANOTHER BABY! Yea! I thought it was funny! The song Quinn sang, I WROTE! I'm glad you liked it! Only 1-2 chaps left!

**gleekwithbieberfever-** Yup. Thanks

**Fanngirrl 1987-** Lea has SUCH a good voice! Thanks and yup we are close to Faberry!

**aduckinthehat- **Thank you so much!

**alrock6-** I love them! Haha I don't wanna kill you! Np I love your comments! Thank you! Thanks I wrote it, yup ur right! Thanks I needed to re-watch that episode before I made this chap. Don't worry I will!

**jupiter01****-**I'm glad you like my story! haha I love the way she acts around Rachel Yup! Thanks!

**ButcWolf****-** Hahah Yea! Thanks.

* * *

I sat at my kitchen table, eating grapes, awaiting Rachel's arrival. We had ended glee early so Mr. Shue could go with Miss. Pillsbury and Kurt to the hospital. I texted Kurt three times but he never responded. I heard a knock at the door and quickly ran to answer it. I smiled when I saw Rachel smiling at the door

"Hey_**,**_ come sit down," I told her_**,**_ leading her to the kitchen. She sat and popped a grape in her mouth,

"So what's up? Have you heard from Kurt? I'm worried about him!" Rachel said, clearly quite worried.

"No_**.**_ I texted him but he hasn't texted back." I took a deep breath getting my mind off Kurt and his dad. "Rachel, I need to tell you something important," I said. I took in a deep breath waiting to tell her my deep secret.

"What?" Rachel asked**.**

"I'm gay_**,**_" I told her. She sat there, unfazed by my news.

"That's it? I thought you were going to tell me that Barbra died!" Rachel said popping a grape in her mouth.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? **That's it?**" I said forcefully. _I had told her a deep secret and all she replies with is "That's it,"_ I fumed.

"I'm sorry my reply didn't suit your standards. I have two gay dads and I'm also Bisexual so the news didn't really effect me_**,**_" Rachel said_**,**_ shrugging her shoulders. _YES! She likes girls! That means I have a chance! AWESOME!_ I shook my head and took a grape from the bowl.

"Open your mouth," I told her**.**

"Why?" She asked, protectively covering her mouth with her hand.

"Just do it!" I commanded, witch made her immediately open her mouth. I giggled and placed the grape inside her small, adorable mouth. She giggled as she chewed on the grape, and then she took a grape and shoved it between my lips. I laughed, pushing the grape into my mouth and eyeing a very giggly Rachel.

"You're supposed to tell me to open my mouth, not just shove it in!" I laughed, chewing on the grape. Rachel's phone buzzed, and she read the message and smiled.

"Come with me, we are off to the hospital," she said, andbefore I could ask any questions I was being dragged by the arm out the door.

* * *

"I always loved feeding you grapes!" Rachel said looking back on years past. Quinn laughed and took Rachel's hand.

"I know, sometimes you even ended up throwing them at me!" Quinn laughed**.**

"Can we have a grape fight, Mama?" Beth asked Rachel.

"Absolutely not! I'm in the middle of the story AND I don't want my kitchen getting messed up!" Quinn scolded**.** Beth crossed her arms in a huff and leaned back in her chair.

"Get on with the story Mommy!" Dani whined. Beth sat up in her chair and dropped her arms with a small smile on her face as Quinn continued the story.

* * *

Mercedes, Finn, Carole, Rachel and I all decided to go to the hospital, despite Kurt's orders, and pray for his dad. Rachel had just finished her amazing song when Kurt burst into the room.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, annoyed, going up to Rachel.

"We were just praying for your dad," Rachel said calmly.

"Rachel, Quinn and I are taking turns. We're from different denominations in religion, so we thought one of us is bound to work," Mercedes added on quickly, making Kurt a little more annoyed.

"I didn't ask you to do this," Kurt replied_**,**_ getting a little tense**.**

"Honey I know you're upset about what's happening**.** I get it**.** But friends help out even when you don't ask_**,**_" Carole said wisely**.** I nodded along with Mercedes as a dark woman in white robes came through the door.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" she asked_**,**_ walking up to Kurt.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim?" Finn asked brightly,at which the woman shot him a glare.

"I'm not Muslim, I'm asset" she clarified_**,**_ walking over to Burt's bed.

"She's going to see if acupuncture improves the circulation in my dad's brain. Amazingly_**,**_ needles pierce the skin better than songs_**,**_" he said as the woman started to get her stuff ready. "Can you all please leave now?" he asked, so we all got up and headed for the door. I stopped by the door to wait for Rachel.

"We just wanted to do something_**,**_" Rachel said sweetly, waiting a moment for an answer, and then nodding her head as we all left.

The next day in glee_**,**_ while everyone was talking about Finn being the quarter back again, I zoned out_**,**_ focusing on Rachel's legs. I snapped out of my fantasy when Kurt took the floor.

"I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad, but for your information his condition remains the same. I need to express myself so_**,**_ with your permission Mr. Shue_**,**_ I've prepared a number for the occasion." Kurt said, taking the floor.

"Of course Kurt," Mr. Shue agreed_**,**_ taking a seat in the back row of the choir room. Kurt began to tell a story about his mom's funeral and how his dad held his hand. He then began to sing my favorite Beatles song, 'I Want to Hold Your Hand.' The whole time, I was remembering thetime when we did square dancing in gym in 6th grade and I had to hold Rachel's hand. I didn't really want to hold her hand then, but I do now! Kurt ended the song with tears flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

"Why was uncle Kurt crying_**,**_ Mommy?" Dani asked, her hazel eyes shedding a tear.

"His daddy was very sick and he was upset about it," Quinn answered_**,**_ taking her thumb and wiping away the salty tear.

"Is his daddy better now?" Beth asked, showing her concern. Quinn nodded smiling at her daughter.

"I remember that_**,**_" Rachel said, replaying the images in her mind.

"Mommy, what happened next?" Beth asked.

* * *

"Mr. Shue?" Mercedes asked him the next day in glee club. "Can we do the song One Of Us by Joan Osborne? It would mean a lot to Kurt," she added.

"Sure Mercedes," he said, and we headed to the piano to learn our parts.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the late update, my beta quit on me and I had to find a new one! Well she is better and I thank her for being my new Beta.**

**I need 5 reviews to update!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU SO MUCH MY AMAZING BETA=_ Anna Luna!_**

**Gleekwithbieberfever-** Haha this is the second to last chapter, I'm so sad! Thank you and I won't! Haha Thank you!

**The T.M-** Haha thank you! I love me so Faberry as well!

**jupiter01-** Yea I liked that scene! Yea and yes u did! Thank you!

**ButcWolf-** Thank you! Sadly this is the second to last one!

**Penny Lane-** Thank you! Yea I had that scene in my mind at least a week before writing it. I love that scene and thank you so much.

**alrock6-** Don't worry this chapter will have a good amount of Puckurt! Haha I will don't worry!

**May996-** Haha Thank you! Thank you, I loved that episode I cried too! Haha yea this is the second to last chapter! Haha I like your rambling, Thank you again!

* * *

"Hello_,_" Mr. Schue greeted everyone_,_ quickly writing _Sectionals, _on the white board. "Now I'm thinking Sam and Quinn could do the duet_,_ and Santana_,_ you would get the solo," Rachel smiled at me before raising her hand. "Yes Rachel?"

"I think instead of a boy and girl duet, maybe we could do a girl and girl duet? The judges won't expect it and it will get us to the next level_,_" Rachel said_,_ extremely satisfied with herself. Everyone looked around at each other_, _whileI focused on my thoughts. _If we get to do the duet we can sing a love song__, and Rachel will love me, and omg I can't believe it!_ I screamed in my head.

"Rachel_,_ did _you_ have any idea which two girls would do the duet?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"That's easy Mr. Schue. Quinn and I would do the duet. Our voices are very compatible_,_ you know_,_" Rachel smiled, and I had to grab the chair to avoid tackling her with a kiss.

"We will have to see about that_,_" Mr. Schue said uncertainly_._

"Mr. Schue, can I sing something?" Puck asked_,_ getting up from his place next to Kurt and standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Go ahead Puck_,_" Mr. Schue said_,_ moving over to the side_, _allowing Puck the club'sfull attention. I let go of my grip on the chair and leaned back as Puck strummed lightly.

_You know our love was meant to be _  
_The kind of love that lasts forever _  
_And I want you here with me _  
_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go _  
_You're always on my mind, in my heart _  
_In my soul _  
_baby_

_You're the meaning in my life _  
_You're the inspiration _  
_You bring feeling to my life _  
_You're the inspiration _  
_Wanna have you near me _  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin' _  
_No one needs you more than I need you_

In the middle of the song I felt Rachel's hand snake into mine. I smiled at the touch of her soft hands but kept my focus on Puck's amazing song.

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see _  
_We're so in love when we're together _  
_now I know that I need you here with me _  
_From tonight until the end of time_

It was easy to tell that Puck was staring at Kurt_,_ and some of the other kids started to notice too as I looked around, still holding onto Rachel's hand.

_You should know, everywhere I go _  
_Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul_

_Wanna have you near me _  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin' _  
_No one needs you more than I need you_

_You're the meaning in my life _  
_You're the inspiration _  
_You bring feeling to my life _  
_You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody _  
_When you love somebody _  
_When you love somebody_

Rachel slowly let go of my hand and placed her own on her lap. I sighed at not being able to continue holding her amazingly soft hand anymore, but placed my focus on Puck. Puck placed his guitar down and stared at Kurt.

"I'm not afraid anymore Kurt, I wanna tell them_,_" Puck said, andKurt only nodded as Puck walked up to him.

"Everyone_,_" Kurt began_,_ eyeing Puck. Puck nodded encouragingly and took Kurt's hand. _One day that will be me and Rachel!_ I thought dreamily.

"Kurt and I have been dating for the past year_,_" Puck said_,_ smiling, I smiled tooand quickly embraced Puck_,_ as everyone else just sat in disbelief.

"I'm proud of you Puckerman_,_" I said, smacking his chest before taking my seat once again.

"No friggin way_,_" Santana said_._ "Mr. Badass is a carpet muncher_._" Puck took his hand from Kurt's and placed it around Kurt's shoulders.

"San_,_ be nice!"Brittany scolded. I silently laughed as Puck and Kurt took their seats.

* * *

"Aw, Daddy told everyone_,_" Beth exclaimed happily. Quinn nodded_._

"I was very proud of him_,_" Quinn murmured, reminiscing_._

"It takes a lot of courage to tell people that_,_" Rachel told her. Quinn nodded and looked toward her older daughter_._

"As Aunt San would say, becoming gay makes you soft_,_" Quinn placed her hand on top of Rachel_'_s and smiled.

"Where is Daddy?" Dani asked_,_ placing her hands under her chin.

"On the other side of the country_,_" Quinn replied_._

"Oh_,_ in Europe_,_" Beth added_._ Rachel looked over at the girl and smiled_._

"Not the other side of the world, the other side of the country. He's in New Yorkright now_,_" Rachel said_,_ trying not to laugh at the young girl. Beth leaned back in her chair, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Can you get back to the story_,_ Mommy? I wanna hear what song you and Mama sing!" Dani shouted happily. Quinn smiled and placed a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek before beginning again.

* * *

"Ok, well_,_ getting back on topic. Santana will have the solo and I decided that Quinn and Rachel will indeed have the duet_,_" Mr. Schue announced_. _Rachel and I smiled at each other and exchanged a high five. Puck leaned over my shoulder and whispered_,_

"Looks like my baby mama got herself a crush on my hot, little-" Puck began_, _and I punched him in the shoulder_._ "OW! Man_,_ baby mama has some power_,_" he smirked, leaning back into the chair.

"Ok_,_ well_,_ I think Quinn and I should sing-" Rachel began. _God her rants are cute! Man I need to get out more!_ I thought

"I think we should end glee early today, I'll see you tomorrow_,_" Mr. Schue said_,_ exiting the choir room. Rachel and Ilooked at each other in disbelief.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow to discuss duet options? And that way, you could meet my dads, which would be excellent considering you're my best friend and you've never even seen them, much less met them. I'm not sure what we'll be having for dinner, but it will most likely be Chinese food, if that's okay with you. We can also—" Rachel ranted, only stopping when Kurt placed his hand over her mouth. Everyone else had already filed out of the classroom.

"If you stop ranting she'll go!" Kurt said_,_ leaving the choir room_,_ leaving a slightly blushing Rachel behind. I giggled_,_ locking my arm in hers.

"Of course I'd love to go to your house for dinner! Now let_'_s get you home!" I told her_,_ leading her out of the choir room. After I dropped her off_,_ I returned home to find an extra car in the driveway. I walked into the house and saw Sam sitting on the couch_,_ with Beth propped up on his lap_. _They were watching _Yo Gabba Gabba _on Noggin.

"Hey! He said he was your friend so I let him in!" my mom said_,_ chopping up carrots for dinner. _My mother, ladies and gentlemen, _I thought_, _shaking my head in fond exasperation, sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"Do they make and _good_ kid shows anymore?" he asked_,_ annoyed, even though Beth seemed to enjoy it very much.

* * *

"I love _Yo Gabba Gabba_! It's my favorite show!" Dani yelled out_._ "How could Uncle Sam not like it?"

"Not everyone likes the same shows_,_ honey_,_" Rachel explained to her youngest.

"Continue the story_,_" Beth demanded_._

* * *

"Sam_,_ I need some advice_,_" I told him_. _He placed Beth on the floor and turned to look at me. "How do I get Rachel? What is the one thing that a girl has to do for you to date them?" I asked desperately. He looked at me and smiled_._

"Kiss me_,_" he said,and I looked at him in confusion_._ "To get me to date a girl, she should kiss me_,_" he explained. I started to laugh.

"What?" he asked_,_ laughing too.

"You're saying I should_…_" I said, andhe nodded. "On the lips?" I asked_._ He nodded and laughed lightly.

"Do you want me to faint?" I asked_. _He stopped laughing and looked at me slightly confused.

"Faint?" he asked, andI nodded. _God, he's being as stupid as Finn right now, _I thought. "Why would you faint?" he asked.

"Rachel is so amazing; I've always fantasized about kissing her! Now if I do, I will clearly faint!" I stated_,_ picking Beth up off the floor, placing her on my lap. "I mean her lips, and her eyes and oh god her smile-"

"Quinn!" Sam said_,_ snapping his fingers in my face. "I get it, you're head over heels for her! So how are you going to get her?" Sam asked_._ I looked at Beth_,_ who was looking back at me as if saying "Yeah Mommy, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss her!" I said laughing at my excitement_._

"When?" Sam asked

"I don't know yet, but I will kiss her! Let_'_s go up to my room_,_" I said_,_ placing Beth back on the floor and heading up to my room with Sam. _Rachel Berry better be prepared for the kiss of a lifetime!_ I thought asSam and I sat on the floor of my room doing my mathhomework.

* * *

"Aw Mommy is going to kiss Mama!" Dani shouted. Quinn laughed_._

"Yes, but you have to stop interrupting the story if you want to hear the end!" Quinn said.

"Quinn, can I have a kiss?" Rachel asked_. _Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on her wife_'_s lips.

"Ew!" the two girls shouted_. _Then, Quinn made a split-second decision. She looked at Rachel and nodded her head_._ It was time.

"Girls, your mom and I have something to tell you_,_" Rachel said_,_ grabbing Quinn_'_s hand. "I'm pregnant_._"

"Really?" Beth asked,and Quinn nodded.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked_._

"We went to the doctor yesterday and found out it is another girl! We are thinking about naming her Charlotte_,_" Rachel said, andDani jumped off her chair and wrapped her arms around her mama_'_s waist_._

"Thank you for giving me a little sister_,_" Dani said_,_ kissing her mama on the cheek before walking back to her seat.

"Can I continue now?" Quinn asked_._ Rachel nodded_,_ placing a hand on her growing stomach.

* * *

I stood outside the Rachel_'_s house the next day_._ I nervously knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before Rachel opened the door.

"Hello Quinn! Please come in, I want you to meet my parents_,_" Rachel said cheerfully, andI smiled as she dragged be by the hand into the house. _Put on the charm Fabray,_ I thought as she led me to a large open kitchen. "Quinn_,_ these are my dads_,_ Michael and Leroy_,_" Rachel told me. Leroy, the short white one, smiled at me brightly as Michael, the tall dark, scary one, gave me a small smile.

"How about you girls go up to Rachel_'_s room while we make dinner_,_" Leroy suggested as he started to cut up a carrot.

"Yes of course!" Rachel said grabbing my arm, but Ipulled it back.

"Hold on, I need to use the bathroom_,_" I said_. _Rachel nodded_,_ showed me where the bathroom was and retreated to her room. As I made my way to the bathroom I heard Rachel_'_s dads talking.

"How long till they get together?" I heard Leroy askwith a small chuckle.

"Two weeks_,_ tops!" I heard Michael respond. I smiled, forgot about my bladder and ran to Rachel_'_s room_. I_ sat down on the floor with the biggest smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Rachel asked_,_ placing sheet music on the floor.

"Oh no reason_,_" I respondedbreezily_,_ looking down at the pile of sheet music on the floor. _Michael__'s right, in at least two weeks Rachel will be mine! _I thought happily as Rachel began talking about possible duets.

* * *

**_SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE! _There will be a sequel to the story! It will be called _Tell Me Again: Rachel__'s Story!_ Rachel tells the story of what happens after sectionals! Also read my new story _A Little Too Not Over You__,_ and thank you all so much for all the favs, alerts and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**The next chapter is the last.**

**I need 5 reviews to update!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH MY AMAZING BETA=_ Anna Luna!_**

**Penny lane****-** Haha so do I!

**aduckinthehat-** Haha thanks my beta helped me with the idea!

**alrock6-** Haha I don't think it is! I love that song as well! Yea I wanted to do a sequel and my beta helped me with the idea! Haha yea, I love writing the kids. The scene where Dani asked where Puck was an actual convo with my 8 yr old cousin! Haha. I still don't know what song to do! Haha thanks I look forward tour comment!

**Jupiter01-** Yea I think the story is more important! Yea I noticed that too! thanks

**Lucy- **Good suggestion! I'll look into it, maybe in the sequel though! Thank you!

**ButcWolf-** Yea but _it's_ not coming to an end! There is a sequel!

* * *

"Mom can you listen to this song and tell me if it's a good song for Rachel and me to sing?" I asked. Sectionals werein two weeks_,_ and Rachel and I still had to find a song. She nodded_,_ taking her eyes offher dinner and fixing them on me. I quickly pressed play on the boom box on the floor.

_I don't know _  
_But I think I may be fallin' for you _  
_Dropping so quickly _  
_Maybe I should keep this to myself _  
_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you _  
_But I want to _  
_I'm scared of what you'll say _  
_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling _  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time _  
_Just thinking about ya _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_I think I'm fallin' for you _  
_I've been waiting all my life _  
_And now I found ya _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_I think I'm fallin' for you _  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here _  
_And you hold my hand _  
_Pull me towards you _  
_And we start to dance _  
_All around us _  
_I see nobody _  
_Here in silence _  
_It's just you and me_

_I am trying not to tell you _  
_But I want to _  
_I'm scared of what you'll say _  
_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling _  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time _  
_Just thinking about ya _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_I think I'm fallin' for you _  
_I've been waiting all my life _  
_And now I found ya _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_I think I'm fallin' for you _  
_I'm fallin' for you_

* * *

"I love that song!" Rachel said excitedly.

"I wanted it to be a duet for sectionals, but my mom didn't really think it was a good idea_,_" Quinn told her wife.

"Aw Mommy that is so sweet!" Beth exclaimed, sighing heavily.

"I'm known for my sweet ways_,_" Quinn boastedleaning back in her chair proudly.

"Back to the story_,_ Quinn_,_" Rachel told hersternly, with one eyebrow raised_._

* * *

"Wonderful_,_ sweetie_,_" my mom told me_,_ clapping,while Beth was clapping along in her highchair. "Sadly I don't think the judges will like it if you sing a love song with another girl. Judges don't really like that sort of thing_, _especially not here in Ohio_._" I nodded understandinglyand walked back up to my room. _She would want to sing Broadway so how about I look some up__, _I thought_. _I quickly typed 'Broadway girl duets' in YouTube and came across the most perfect song to sing with Rachel.

"MOM!" I called down,and a few seconds later my mom was in my room. I pointed to the screen and clicked play on the video. After two minutes and twenty seconds of listening to the song_,_ my mom looked over and smiled at me.

"That song is perfect!" She complimented before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

"What's the song mommy?" Beth questioned.

"You'll have to let me finishso you can hear!" Quinn replied.

"Is it Broadway?" Dani asked.

"Yes_,_ but you have to let me continue the story if you wanna hear it_,_" Quinn repeated.

* * *

"Quinn this is perfect!" Rachel told me as she read through the song Ihad picked. We were in glee club and Mr. Schue was now reading over the song.

"Great choice_,_ Quinn! It's a duet made for two girls and it_'_s Broadway! I think we should start practicing it right away!" Mr. Schue exclaimed_,_ running off to get another copy of the sheet music. I looked over at Sam_,_ who was motioning me to come over.

"When you gonna plant one on her?" Puck asked from beside Sam. I shot him a look before taking a seat next to Sam.

"At Sectionals!" I replied proudly. Puck and I exchanged high fives_,_ and Sam patted my shoulder. Just then Mr. Schue came back with copies.

"Come on Quinn, Rachel. We have two weeks, let's start practicing!" Mr. Schue announced.

Two weeks of practicing went by very fast_. _And then the day was here. All of the New Directions were warming up for our turn to go on. The girls were wearing black and white dresses with leggings and black heels_. _Theboys wore red shirts and black pants and dress shoes.

"Rachel, Quinn_,_ go to the stage_,_ you have ten minutes before we go on!" Mr. Schue told us me and Rachel made our way to the stage and stood center stage with the curtains closed. We talked about our duet for a few minutes before I saw Kurt in the background with his arms crossed_,_ giving me a stern look.

"Rachel_,_" I whispered, andshe looked at me softly. Her brown eyes melted my heart as she looked at me with the utmost concern. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to fly out ofmy chest. She stood waiting for me to continue, but I stood there frozen by fear.

"Quinn? What is it?" she asked me_,_ smiling softly. I stepped closer to her and smiled back.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I replied softly_._ I moved closer, our bodies centimeters from each other. "Everything is absolutely perfect_,_" I whispered_,_ placing my hands on her waist.

"Quinn_,_" she muttered, but I quickly silenced her_, _feelingcherry chapstick on my lips. The kiss was sweet, slow and tender. Her lips were soft and loving, they were, and still are, incomparably so. I felt fireworks exploding inside meas I pulled her against my body. I could tell Rachel was still stunned by the kiss_,_ so I slowly and gently broke it. I smiled at her_._ She was breathing louder and looked at me withcomplex emotions playing across her face. We both walked away to our opposite ends of the stage and shared a soft smile as our music started up and we walked on stage happier than we were before.

(Rachel/_Quinn_/**Both**)

_Like a fish plucked from the ocean_  
_Tossed into a foreign stream_  
_Always knew that I was different_  
_Often fled into a dream_  
_I ignored the raging current_  
_Right against the tide I swam_  
_But I floated with the question_  
_Who will love me as I am?_

Rachel and Iwalked toward each other still smiling from our breathtaking kiss. I almost melted when Rachel begin her part.

Like an odd exotic creature  
On display inside a zoo  
Hearing children asking questions  
Makes me ask some questions too  
Could we bend the laws of nature?  
Could a lion love a lamb?  
Who could see beyond this surface?  
Who will love me as I am?

**Who will ever call to say I love you?**  
**Send me flowers or a telegram?**  
**Who could proudly stand beside me?**  
**Who will love me as I am?**

Like a clown whose tears cause laughter  
Trapped inside the center ring

_Even seeing smiling faces_  
_I am lonely pondering_

**Who would want to join this madness?**  
**Who would change my monogram?**  
**Who will be part of my circus?**  
**Who will love me as I am?**  
**Who will ever call to say I love you?**  
**Send me flowers or a telegram?**  
**Who could proudly stand beside me?**  
**Who will love me as I am?**

I hear the crowd clapping and all my body would allow me to do was engulfRachel in a hug.

"I will always love you for who you are_,_" I whispered in her ear_. _Then I pulled away and we both walked over to the New Directions, who had just arrived on stage. Smiling brightly, Rachel and Iheard the music to "Valerie" and start to dance.

* * *

"That is the sweetest song I ever heard!" Beth whimpered, clutching both hands over her chest.

"That's why I picked it!" Quinn told her daughter. Rachel looked over and smiled at her wife.

"We won that day you know! It wasn't the trophy or the songs that made that day my favorite day ever, though." Rachel told them.

"What was it_,_ mama?" Dani asked curiously. Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled sweetly.

"It was after we won, when she asked me out on a date on the stage after everyone left." Rachel told her. Beth felt her heart melt from the beautiful story she had just been told.

"Is that the end?" Dani asked. Quinn nodded. "What about what happened after?" Dani wondered.

"That_'_s a good idea! Can I tell the story this time?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded_,_ placing her hands on the table. "My story starts when we were on the bus home from Sectionals_,_" Rachel began.

* * *

**A/N- The parts with Rachel****_'_****s and Quinn****_'_****s kids didn't really flow that ****easily**** with me****_,_**** so I****_'_****m sorry for that! The chapter itself isn't the best and didn't really flow for me so again I'm terribly sorry! **

**On another note I saw HP7 part 2 and it was AMAZING! I loved it!**

**The song that Rachel and Quinn sang is "Who Will Love Me As I Am" from _Side Show_. Look ****it****up on Youtube****_; _****it's**** the one by Jenn Colella & Lisa Brescia! That is the good one!**

**A/N #2- I did this chapter at 9 pm****_,_**** in two hours****_,_**** on three cans of coke and a slice of cake from my sister****_'_****s birthday party! So again it isn't the best but not the worst chapter I've ever written. I****_'_****M SORRY NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**The new story will be up in about two weeks!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

**~*Gleek-A-Zoid*~**


	18. Authors Note

**Hi, Its Dayna!**

**I dont know if I will make Tell Me Again: Rachel's Story, because I only have idea for about two chapters! I'm also sharing my computer with my lil sis Dillion (JumpingGleeky). Im posting a poll on my profile please vote! it will help me choose what to do!**


End file.
